ALL'IMPROVVISO, TU
by YuKanda
Summary: In seguito ad un'incidente d'auto, Kanda si ritrova ossessionato da un misterioso giovane con i capelli rossi. Senza comprendere il perchè crecherà di rintracciarlo ad ogni costo, ritrovandosi coinvolto nel passato del giovane. -AU, YAOI, LAVIYUU-
1. Chapter 1: Risveglio

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.****

* * *

**********8 LUGLIO 2009 - PUBBLICATA PER IL LAVIYU DAY**

* * *

**ALL'IMPROVVISO, TU...**

* * *

.

**Chapter 1 - RISVEGLIO -**

.

Il dottore si avvicinò alle tre figure sedute in corridoio in attesa di notizie, come sempre a disagio quando si trattava di comunicare che non c'erano più speranze per un paziente.

Vide la ragazza adagiata contro uno dei due uomini, le lacrime ancora umide sul viso, mentre questi la cullava mormorando parole di conforto. L'altro uomo si alzò, facendoglisi incontro. Quest'ultimo era un signore di mezza età, capelli incolti e baffi castani, un accenno di barba non rasata.

Indossava un paio di occhiali dalla montatura spessa, e vestiva in maniera un po' eccentrica. I documenti che aveva dicevano che era il patrigno del ragazzo ricoverato, mentre il secondo uomo doveva essere un conoscente, e la giovane la fidanzata.

- Come sta, dottore? - chiese l'uomo, una profonda preoccupazione chiaramente udibile nel tono della voce, oltre che stampata sul viso stanco.

Il medico scosse il capo, e gli occhi di entrambi i suoi interlocutori si spalancarono per lo shock.

- Mi dispiace. E' entrato in coma. Lei è il patrigno? - chiese il dottore, e l'uomo annuì. - Purtroppo signor Tiedoll, ci sono poche speranze, probabilmente non supererà la notte.

- No... - mormorò Tiedoll, voltandosi verso la coppia seduta dietro di lui. - Komui, porta via Lenalee, per favore...

- Nooo! Non me ne vado! Non lo lascio! - gridò la giovane disperata. Credevano dormisse, invece aveva ascoltato tutto. - E quell'assassina? Dov'è lei? Morta? - Il medico abbassò lo sguardo a terra. - Lei sopravviverà vero? L'ha ridotto così e tornerà a casa come se nulla fosse! - accusò quasi con rabbia.

Komui la fissò incredulo, mentre si alzava affrontando il povero dottorino.

- Lenalee, torna in te... Non ti avevo mai sentita parlare così. - la trattenne a forza, ma la ragazza continuava a divincolarsi.

- Fratello, lasciami! Voglio andare da lui! Voglio vederlo! Kanda! - protestò con veemenza, due scie umide che ricominciavano a scenderle lungo le guance arrossate dall'emozione.

- Lenalee, non è possibile. Nessuno di noi può entrare. - Tiedoll le posò le mani sulle spalle, e la fanciulla si calmò immediatamente, guardandolo con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. - Capisco come ti senti, ma non possiamo fare nient'altro che aspettare. - le disse in tono comprensivo; Lenalee abbassò mestamente il capo, mordendosi le labbra. - Komui, se vuole restare ci sono io con lei, va a casa, riposati, domani devi lavorare. - continuò poi, rivolto all'uomo in piedi accanto alla ragazza; questi annuì.

- Lenalee, comportati bene, ti prego. - si raccomandò Komui, e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. - Queste persone stanno facendo del loro meglio per salvare Kanda, non ostacolarli.

- Hai ragione... Perdonami. - Lenalee assunse un'aria colpevole; si stropicciò gli occhi, tirando su leggermente con il naso. Il fratello le porse un fazzoletto, che lei accettò di buon grado.

- Ci vediamo domani. - Komui la salutò abbracciandola stretta, e lei fece cenno di sì col capo. - Theodore...

- Ti terrò informato. - promise l'uomo. - Ora va.

.

.

Kanda giaceva immobile in quel letto d'ospedale, attaccato ad un'infinità di macchinari di cui Lenalee ignorava la funzione, ma dai quali sapeva dipendere la sua vita. Tiedoll le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, avvicinandola a sé per farle coraggio.

Era normale che si sentisse in colpa, Kanda l'aveva spinta via ed era stato travolto al suo posto da quella maledetta macchina pirata guidata da una pazza psicolabile...

Sentì che ricominciava a singhiozzare, e la guidò di nuovo verso i sedili, accomodandosi accanto a lei. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

.

.

Kanda vide il veicolo dirigersi su di loro a tutta velocità solo all'ultimo momento, sbucato dal nulla da una via laterale, e tutto ciò che poté fare fu spingere Lenalee lontano da sé. L'auto lo prese in pieno e fu sbalzato sul cofano, colpendo con violenza il parabrezza e poi venendo scagliato in aria, mentre la macchina si schiantava contro il muro alle sue spalle. L'ultima cosa che udì furono le urla di Lenalee, dopo di che il suo corpo colpì l'asfalto e tutto divenne nero.

Credeva di essere morto.

Invece aprì gli occhi e vide una donna in piedi davanti a lui. Si guardò intorno, doveva essere in ospedale, e... no! Vide il proprio corpo nel letto attaccato alle macchine per il supporto vitale, e si voltò di scatto verso la donna.

- Chi sei? Che significa? - chiese in tono accusatorio.

- Io... Io guidavo. - mormorò lei, addolorata, incontrando lo sguardo del giovane; era così bello, i suoi lineamenti orientali ed i lunghi capelli corvini raccolti in una coda alta gli conferivano un aspetto esotico, da antico samurai. Dal nome sul braccialetto medico, doveva essere Giapponese.

Kanda la fissò incredulo.

- Deve essere uno stupido sogno... - mormorò.

- No. Non è un sogno. Io... ti ho ucciso. - affermò lei con un filo di voce, stringendosi entrambe le mani al petto con aria costernata.

Ridicolo. Impossibile, oltre che ridicolo. Che sogno assurdo.

- _CHE_. Se così fosse, non dovrei essere cosciente! - sbottò Kanda, estremamente irritato da quella conversazione così stupida e inutile. - Che idiozia è questa?

La donna gli rivolse un sorriso mesto, ignorando completamente le sue proteste.

- Mi dispiace di averti coinvolto nel mio tentativo di suicidio. Credimi non volevo. Io... ho deciso di morire al tuo posto.

Kanda si portò una mano al volto, scuotendo la testa come se cercasse di scacciare un pensiero molesto, di rifiutare ciò cui stava assistendo.

- Perché devono capitare a me questi sogni assurdi! - esclamò con rabbia, esasperato, stremato, ma soprattutto confuso.

In quel momento dottori e infermiere si precipitarono nella stanza, iniziando ad armeggiare attorno al suo corpo, e lui ebbe una stranissima sensazione, come se il giovane in quel letto lo stesse risucchiando...

Aveva sentito di pazienti in coma che al risveglio raccontavano di essersi visti fuori dal corpo... Forse... forse...

- Mi credi adesso?

La voce di prima non lo voleva lasciare in pace, a quanto pareva. Il giovane si voltò, trovandosi la donna nuovamente accanto.

- Sono in coma? - chiese, visibilmente scosso.

- Sì. - rispose lei in tono triste.

- Fantastico... Irreversibile, vero? - il suono che ebbero quelle parole sorprese persino Kanda, se non si fosse conosciuto così bene, avrebbe giurato di cogliere soddisfazione nel tono che aveva usato.

- Sì. - confermò ancora la donna, spiazzata dall'atteggiamento indifferente di lui. Ne sembrava quasi lieto.

- Bene. Un pensiero in meno. - dichiarò Kanda, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto.

- C-come? Non credo di aver capito... Non ti importa? - domandò allora la donna misteriosa, sempre più sconcertata da quelle risposte noncuranti.

- No. La mia vita non era esattamente... Oh, al Diavolo, perché sto dicendo proprio a te, una stupida allucinazione, queste cose! - esclamò il giovane Giapponese distogliendo lo sguardo.

- Forse allora questo ha un senso dopotutto. Mia madre aveva ragione quando mi diceva che avrei ridato la speranza alla morte. Non avevo mai capito cosa significasse la sua profezia... fino ad oggi. - si avvicinò al letto, posando una mano sul petto del ragazzo che vi giaceva.

- Che stai facendo! - tuonò Kanda alzandosi di scatto e raggiungendola, afferrandole i polsi allarmato.

- La mia vita è tua. - lei disse soltanto, adesso con un sorriso sereno.

Gli svanì tra le mani, il mondo intorno a lui fluttuò, e di nuovo tutto si fece scuro.

.

.

_...vivi ciò che ne rimane come meglio credi..._

.

.

Lenalee si era finalmente addormentata tra le braccia di Tiedoll, quando nella stanza accanto a quella di Kanda all'improvviso si attivò l'allarme e medici ed infermiere si precipitarono dentro correndo come ossessi.

- E' in arresto! Presto, chiamate il Dr... - qualcuno gridò, ma a Tiedoll sfuggì il nome del medico.

Trascorsero soltanto dieci minuti che l'agitazione cessò e tutto fu silenzio, ma la stanza non tornò tranquilla. Dopo un po' arrivò un duo di paramedici, e videro portare via il corpo di una donna: la paziente di prima era morta, quindi.

Tiedoll chiese cosa fosse accaduto, e seppe che quella era proprio la donna che aveva investito il suo amato Yuu.

- Esiste una giustizia a questo mondo... - dichiarò Lenalee con un filo di voce, scansando di lato la coperta che qualcuno ad un certo punto doveva averle avvolto attorno alle spalle. La ragazza si era svegliata subito al primo rumore, seguendo attentamente gli eventi, timorosa che potesse accadere una cosa del genere anche nella stanza di Kanda.

- Lenalee... - la rimproverò Tiedoll scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.

Poco dopo, seppero che Yuu si era svegliato.

.

.

I medici erano sbalorditi che le condizioni dei due pazienti si fossero invertite, e ancora di più di constatare che Kanda era guarito misteriosamente da ogni singola ferita. Avrebbero potuto dimetterlo subito, ma volevano essere certi che non ci fossero errori, così iniziarono un nuovo ciclo completo di esami.

Dopo qualche ora ai familiari fu consentito di vederlo.

- Smetti di piangere maledizione! Mi da sui nervi! - esplose Kanda, prendendosi la testa fra le mani; erano trascorsi solo cinque minuti da che avevano fatto entrare il suo patrigno e Lenalee, e già non ne poteva più.

- Stavi per morire, concedimi almeno di piangere di gioia nel vederti vivo! - si lamentò la ragazza, punta sul vivo.

- _CHE_. - fu la risposta irritata di Kanda, che girò il viso dall'altro lato, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria molto contrariata.

- Su, su, Yuu-kun non essere così rude.

Ecco, ci mancava solo che si intromettesse il suo _amatissimo_ patrigno. Come se l'essere finito in ospedale per salvare la sua cosiddetta fidanzata non fosse più che abbastanza! Intendiamoci, voleva bene a Lenalee, ma a volte la ragazza gli faceva desiderare di non averla mai conosciuta, come, appunto, in quel momento.

- Non chiamarmi così, lo sai che non lo sopporto! - Kanda ricordò all'uomo quasi con rabbia; poi fece improvvisamente una pausa, pensieroso. - La donna che mi ha investito? - chiese quindi con una strana luce negli occhi, spiazzando tutti con il cambio improvviso di argomento.

- E' morta. - esclamò Lenalee in tono quasi trionfante, e il giovane sbarrò gli occhi, ripensando al sogno che aveva fatto.

- Morta? - ripeté, fissando il patrigno sbalordito, e Tiedoll annuì. - Quando?

- Poche ore fa. - confermò l'uomo, colto alla sprovvista. - Perché lo chiedi?

- Nulla. Curiosità. - Kanda scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. - Si sa chi era?

- Non capisco perché ti interessi, ma chiederò ai medici se proprio ci tieni. - promise Tiedoll; l'uomo era preoccupato dallo strano comportamento del suo figliastro, ma non disse nulla a riguardo, e Lenalee fece altrettanto, convinta che una morta non potesse più nuocergli in alcun modo.

Più tardi, Kanda seppe dal patrigno che della donna non si conosceva nemmeno il nome: era senza documenti e l'auto di cui era alla guida risultava rubata. La polizia stava ancora indagando.

.

.

Fu dimesso il giorno dopo, e mentre si toglieva il bendaggio dal petto per indossare di nuovo i suoi abiti, scoprì con orrore che sul lato sinistro del torace, proprio sopra il capezzolo, era comparso uno strano tatuaggio: sembrava un kanji della sua lingua natale, ma non lo era. Non sapendo come giustificarlo, decise che non ne avrebbe parlato con nessuno e si affrettò a ripristinare il bendaggio per nasconderlo.

Da che si era svegliato strane immagini affollavano la sua mente, e dopo aver saputo che la donna era morta non aveva fatto che pensare al sogno, ed alle parole che lei gli aveva detto.

Cercava di uccidersi, l'aveva coinvolto, e poi era morta al suo posto.

Assurdo.

Ma ancora più assurdi erano i ricordi che improvvisamente si ritrovava in testa, tutti riguardanti un giovane dai capelli rossi.

Se la donna davvero aveva scambiato la propria vita con la sua, allora quei ricordi potevano appartenere a lei, ma non avendo il più piccolo indizio su chi fosse, non c'era modo di trovare il misterioso ragazzo con i capelli rossi.

Trovarlo.

Perché sentiva il bisogno prepotente di rintracciare quel tizio? Per dirgli cosa? 'La pazza che conoscevi s'è ammazzata'? O magari era la sua ragazza... Per qualche motivo quell'eventualità gli diede molto fastidio, e Kanda aggrottò la fronte, turbato.

Qualcosa di strano si agitava nel suo petto, e il fatto che il tutto potesse essere collegato a quel giovane non gli piaceva per niente.

Ma lo shock più grande l'ebbe entrando nella sua stanza: sul tavolinetto dall'altro capo del letto c'era una clessidra contenente al suo interno un fiore di Loto! E sul fondo giacevano 3 petali!

Subito gli tornò in mente la frase che aveva sentito risuonargli in testa nel momento stesso in cui aveva aperto gli occhi: "Il Loto è la tua vita ora. Hai perso tre petali per guarire, vivi ciò che ne rimane come meglio credi".

Questa storia rischiava di farlo impazzire. Toccò la clessidra, era reale, così come il tatuaggio: un'altra cosa da nascondere gelosamente, si disse.

Adesso sì che doveva assolutamente trovare quel ragazzo dai capelli rossi, perché lui poteva sapere qualcosa di quella storia assurda. Aveva bisogno di sapere che gli stava accadendo, e il giovane del sogno ne era la chiave. Rintracciarlo era la sua unica speranza.

Ma non aveva idea di come fare, né da dove partire.

_Maledizione_. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere l'aiuto del suo patrigno.

.

.

- Maestro. - Tiedoll aveva rinunciato da tempo a capire perché mai Yuu si rifiutasse di considerarlo come padre adottivo e insistesse a chiamarlo semplicemente maestro come quando era il suo insegnante.

- Dimmi Yuu-kun, di che hai bisogno? - rispose l'uomo, rivolgendo al figliastro un sorriso affettuoso; sentendosi chiamare a quel modo Kanda soppresse una smorfia seccata, ma era evidente che la sua espressione era tirata quando rispose.

- Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. - disse tutto d'un fiato.

Ammettere che gli serviva aiuto era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto, ma non poteva evitarlo, anche se gli sembrava di stare per andare in pezzi pronunciando quelle parole.

- Tutto quello che vuoi figliolo. - rispose Tiedoll, che era rimasto sconcertato da una richiesta simile, così insolita per Yuu.

Di nuovo il giovane soppresse l'impulso di esplodere in faccia al patrigno per quell'appellativo affettuoso, ma si trattenne ancora. L'uomo lo notò, chiedendosi cosa potesse essere così importante da indurre Yuu a passare sopra il suo orgoglio.

- Vorrei... Vorrei faceste un ritratto per me. - chiese Kanda esitante, fissando il pavimento con aria assai imbarazzata. - Devo trovare una persona.

- Tutto quello che vuoi, figliolo. - rispose il patrigno, cercando di nascondere quanto la cosa lo lasciasse stupefatto. - Raccontami che ti è successo.

Kanda sapeva che ci sarebbe stato un prezzo da pagare, e dare una spiegazione plausibile alla sua richiesta gli parve fosse il male minore. Cercò di non dare troppi dettagli, solo i fatti basilari, per non compromettersi.

Tiedoll aveva ascoltato la storia senza battere ciglio, ma non poteva fare a meno di trovarla assurda. Non c'erano prove per collegare il giovane dai capelli rossi alla donna morta, perché mai Yuu pensava che i sogni riguardanti quel ragazzo avessero a che fare con lei? Non aveva senso. Oppure, Yuu non gli stava dicendo tutto, cosa molto più probabile conoscendolo.

La motivazione che gli aveva dato poi, aveva dell'incredibile.

Yuu non aveva mai provato dispiacere per nessuno, né si era mai preoccupato di nessuno, nemmeno della sua ragazza, perché mai ora affermava di voler trovare quel tipo per informarlo che una donna che _forse_ conosceva era morta? Era semplicemente pazzesco.

Ma non desiderava in nessun modo farlo agitare rifiutandogli il suo aiuto quell'unica volta che si era umiliato chiedendolo, quindi sorrise e prese il blocco da disegno, iniziando il primo schizzo dietro le indicazioni di Yuu.

Il suo comportamento era davvero strano... Inoltre, da che era stato dimesso rifiutava di vedere Lenalee.

L'ospedale lo aveva avvisato che il trauma poteva esserci stato comunque a livello emotivo, nonostante la guarigione fisica miracolosa, e che spesso le vittime di incidenti gravi in cui perdeva la vita qualcuno si sentivano in colpa, manifestando turbe comportamentali. Blocchi psicologici, rifiuto dei legami preesistenti il fatto...

L'aveva detto alla ragazza, ma Lenalee continuava ad incolpare la donna morta. 'Yuu ha solo bisogno del nostro affetto e comprensione', aveva replicato; lei sembrava aver compreso. Almeno così sperava.

L'impegno che Yuu metteva nel dare ogni particolare sulla fisionomia del ragazzo misterioso era sorprendente, e Tiedoll iniziava a domandarsi che sarebbe successo se fosse esistito veramente e l'avessero trovato.

Ad ogni modo avrebbe sostenuto il suo amato figliolo qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, a cominciare da quel disegno.

Kanda contemplò il lavoro del patrigno: era semplicemente meraviglioso, aveva colto perfettamente ogni dettaglio che lui aveva cercato di descrivergli. Il ritratto era davvero somigliante, non avrebbe mai creduto di ottenere tanto al primo tentativo.

- Vuoi davvero che ne faccia un dipinto da esporre alla mia prossima mostra? - chiese Tiedoll perplesso, osservando l'espressione rapita di lui nel contemplare il suo operato; Kanda annuì.

- Sì, se è un conoscente della donna magari vive qui anche lui, ci sono buone probabilità che qualcuno che lo conosce (o anche lui stesso) lo veda. - spiegò convinto.

- Come vuoi, mi metto subito al lavoro. - promise il patrigno, preparando colori e cavalletto.

Kanda era entusiasta della cosa e faticava non poco a nascondere quei sentimenti; erano troppo forti e lui non era abituato a gestire emozioni tanto intense, si era sempre adoperato per sopprimerle.

- Grazie davvero, maestro. - disse; il patrigno allargò il sorriso comprensivo che gli illuminava il volto.

- Di nulla figliolo. - rispose, così commosso che gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime; per sua fortuna riuscì a trattenersi, o sarebbe stato un disastro.

Kanda sospirò rumorosamente al nuovo uso di quel nomignolo, ma non replicò, salutando e tornando nella propria stanza.

Si stava isolando un po' troppo dal mondo, rifletté Tiedoll; non era bene, no...


	2. Chapter 2: Confusione

******DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su -man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **

.

**OK, finalmente il secondo capitolo! Come al solito in ritardo^^ Spero lo apprezzerete!**

.

* * *

**ALL'IMPROVVISO, TU...**

* * *

.

**Chapter 2 - Confusione  
**

.

Lenalee tornò diverse altre volte, e tutte quante Kanda rifiutò di vederla, o le fece dire che non era in casa. L'ultima, la ragazza crollò, gridando in faccia al patrigno di Yuu quello che pensava di quel comportamento assurdo.

- Quella donna me l'ha rovinato! - gemette Lenalee disperata. - Gli ha fatto perdere completamente la ragione! Come può starsene rinchiuso a pensare ad una... morta.

- Lenalee, attualmente, credo proprio che il problema sia un altro. - esordì l'uomo, comprendendo come la giovane dovesse sentirsi e tuttavia molto combattuto se rivelarle o meno i suoi dubbi.

- C-Come? - balbettò Lenalee presa in contropiede.

Di certo l'interesse di Yuu per qualcuno che gli era apparso così, in sogno, si configurava come un disturbo psichico da stress post traumatico, anche se lui protestava di stare perfettamente bene. Tiedoll fissò il volto imbronciato e preoccupato di Lenalee; non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento, dopotutto era ancora la fidanzata di Yuu, anche se tutto lasciava presagire che per lui fosse già un capitolo chiuso.

Il nervosismo di lei era chiaro indice che temeva andasse a finire così, incolpandone però la persona sbagliata e... Bé, in ogni caso non poteva nasconderle la verità, anche se così facendo sarebbe rimasta scioccata, probabilmente sentendosi tradita e considerando il misterioso giovane dai capelli rossi come un rivale. Cosa che probabilmente era davvero.

- Yuu non sa nemmeno che faccia avesse quella donna. Il motivo per cui si è isolato è questo. - si decise infine a confessarle, e le mostrò il dipinto che aveva da poco terminato; Lenalee lo guardò a bocca aperta.

- C-Chi è? - chiese sentendo un brivido freddo salirle lungo la schiena. Tiedoll scosse il capo. Si aspettava quella reazione. - Voglio saperlo. Voglio sapere il nome del ragazzo che Kanda ha preferito a me!

- Lenalee, ora non saltare alle conclusioni; non ho idea di chi sia, e nemmeno Yuu.- Tiedoll esortò la giovane a ragionare, con il suo usuale tono paterno. Certo, capiva in che stato d'animo lei si trovasse dopo una simile rivelazione, ma assumere a priori che Yuu si fosse invaghito di una persona probabilmente immaginaria era quantomeno prematuro. Tuttavia non poteva negare che quel dubbio tormentava anche lui.

- Ma l'ha dipinto Kanda, no? - insistette Lenalee, che non riusciva a capacitarsi di una cosa del genere. - Come può non saperne il nome?

- L'ho dipinto io, sulla base delle descrizioni fatte da Yuu. - rivelò Tiedoll con un sospiro contemplando per un attimo il ritratto.- Me l'ha chiesto lui. - aggiunse con rassegnazione; a quelle parole Lenalee spalancò gli occhi. - Dice che lo sogna da quando si è svegliato dal coma, e vuole trovarlo. - l'uomo scosse nuovamente il capo. - Io credo che esista solo nella sua mente, ma lui è convinto che sia una persona reale. Ti ho spiegato quel che mi hanno detto i medici, quindi se gli fa piacere pensare così lo asseconderò fino in fondo, aspettando che si renda conto da solo di inseguire l'impossibile. - le sorrise ancora; la fanciulla annuì, titubante.

- Quindi anche io devo aspettare un tempo indefinito per sapere cosa vuole fare di me? - al silenzioso sì di Tiedoll, Lenalee afflosciò le spalle. - No, non me la sento. Credo sia meglio separarsi, se e quando tornerà in sé riconsidereremo il nostro rapporto, sempre che lo voglia. Gli dica che avrà sempre la mia amicizia. Lo farei direttamente io, ma come vede rifiuta di parlarmi.

- Comunicherò a Yuu la tua decisione, ma penso che fosse ciò che voleva anche lui. - promise l'uomo, posandole la mano libera su una spalla con fare comprensivo.

- Signor Tiedoll... Lei crede che... che... Kanda sia... innamorato di questo ragazzo immaginario? - l'uomo sospirò nuovamente, riponendo la tela sul cavalletto e coprendola col suo drappo.

- Il cuore ha delle ragioni che la ragione non conosce, Lenalee. Non possiamo fare altro che aspettare, e vedere cosa succede. Yuu non ammette di provare sentimenti per questo ragazzo, è solo una nostra supposizione. - sistemò meglio la stoffa attorno al ritratto. - Esporrò il dipinto alla mostra che inaugurerò questo week-end. Yuu spera che lui viva in questa città, e che possa vederlo o venirlo a sapere da qualcuno.

- E' una follia! - esclamò la fanciulla incredula. Kanda, il suo Kanda che si affidava al caso, lui così razionale e freddo, lui che non aveva mai creduto nel soprannaturale, che lo reputava un'inutile idiozia, una cosa fasulla per sprovveduti.

- Yuu pensa che sia un conoscente della donna che è morta. - rivelò Tiedoll passandosi una mano tra i capelli incolti. - Non chiedermi perché, non ne ho idea, l'unica cosa che avrebbe un senso è che fosse accanto a lei nell'auto al momento dell'incidente perché Yuu possa averlo visto ed averne un ricordo, e che sia fuggito subito dopo.

- E' comunque una follia. - ripeté Lenalee; scosse ancora la testa, come se non riuscisse proprio a credere alle cose che aveva appena saputo, a ciò che le stava succedendo. - La prego abbia cura di lui. - disse quindi congedandosi.

- Sta' tranquilla, - la rassicurò l'uomo. - Yuu guarirà presto. Verrai alla mostra?

- Forse. Dipende da come mi sentirò. - disse lei aprendo la porta per andarsene. Era stata lasciata per colpa di un sogno, il suo ragazzo rifiutava di vederla e parlarle proprio a causa del tizio nel ritratto! Come poteva affrontarli entrambi alla mostra? Vedere il suo Kanda contemplare quel quadro le sarebbe stato troppo doloroso.

- Capisco. Riguardati anche tu, Lenalee, e salutami tuo fratello. - Tiedoll richiuse la porta lentamente, pensieroso. Quella storia non prometteva davvero niente di buono.

.

.

Kanda giaceva supino sul letto, il ritratto a matita del suo misterioso giovane dai capelli rossi fra le mani, eccitato al pensiero che presto ci sarebbe stata l'esposizione dei dipinti. E _quel_ quadro sarebbe stato presente.

_Chi sei? Sei apparso all'improvviso nei miei pensieri, sconvolgendo la mia esistenza, mettendo sottosopra la mia vita tranquilla... _

Curvò le labbra in un sorriso amaro, pensando che 'non-vita' sarebbe stato un termine assai più appropriato.

_C'è qualcosa quando ti guardo che mi fa battere forte il cuore, e non capisco perché. Ti troverò ad ogni costo, devi darmi tante risposte..._

Appoggiò la cornicetta sul comodino, sentendosi un po' ridicolo a tenere l'immagine di un uomo accanto al proprio letto, ma non poteva farci nulla, aveva bisogno di guardarlo, di sentirlo sempre accanto a sé.

Iniziava a rendersi conto che quell'attaccamento stava sfociando nel morboso, e la cosa lo turbava molto, soprattutto perché incominciava a pensare lui in modo 'strano'. Inoltre, l'essere consapevole che poteva trattarsi solo di un'allucinazione dovuta al trauma lo faceva star male in un modo che non sapeva classificare.

Si girò nel letto, sperando con tutto sé stesso che quel quadro facesse il suo dovere.

.

.

Tiedoll stava riponendo la sua attrezzatura dopo aver dato gli ultimi ritocchi al dipinto, mille dubbi che si agitavano nella sua mente, preoccupato dal comportamento di Yuu e dal suo isolamento e tuttavia fiducioso che tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi. Si voltò verso la porta, udendo rumori concitati all'ingresso dell'appartamento.

- Padre! - due giovani entrarono di corsa, stravolti, chiamandolo ad alta voce in tono preoccupato.

- Oh, Daysha, Marie, siete tornati! - salutò l'uomo con gioia - Non era necessario che lasciaste il campus, Yuu-kun sta benissimo.

- Siamo partiti appena possibile, dopo che abbiamo saputo dell'incidente. Non volevamo che affrontassi tutto da solo. - rispose il più basso ed esile dei due fratelli parlando per entrambi. - Davvero Kanda è già guarito? E' incredibile, avevamo capito che fosse grave.

Tiedoll fece strada nel soggiorno, mettendosi comodamente seduto su uno dei due grandi divani e incrociando le braccia, per un attimo pensieroso.

- Bé sono successe tante cose, ma ora è tutto risolto. - disse; sorrise agli altri due suoi figli adottivi, che ora erano in piedi di fronte a lui, trafelati e angosciati, cercando di rassicurarli.

Si pulì le mani con il panno che teneva sempre appeso alla cintura quando colorava ad olio, e l'attenzione di Daysha fu catturata dalla tela sul cavalletto alle spalle del patrigno.

- Hai dipinto un nuovo quadro? Posso vederlo? - chiese eccitato, e prima ancora che il patrigno potesse dire sì o no, il drappo era già stato sollevato e lo stupore era dipinto sul volto dei due nuovi arrivati. - Chi è mai? Di solito non dipingi ritratti, padre. - commentò il giovane, e Marie annuì, dello stesso avviso.

- E' una lunga storia. - rispose Tiedoll, lasciando intendere che non era incline a parlarne, ma come tutte le volte che provava a nascondere qualcosa ai suoi amati figlioli, fu preso in contropiede.

- Abbiamo un sacco di tempo. - replicò Daysha, sedendosi sul divano di fronte al patrigno, subito imitato da Marie. - Su, racconta! - aggiunse con impazienza, mostrandosi però sulle spine, come se presagisse che la cosa potesse essere collegata in qualche modo al fratellastro.

Tiedoll spostò lo guardo dall'uno all'altro dei due giovani, quindi seppure con una certa riluttanza si decise a parlare.

- Quel ritratto è stata una richiesta di Yuu. - affermò, senza fare tanti giri di parole; tanto alla fine l'avrebbero saputo comunque alla mostra, per cui era inutile tergiversare.

- Cosa? E perché mai? Deve aver battuto la testa proprio forte! - affermò Daysha, sbalordito.

Tiedoll scosse il capo. Sapeva che Yuu non avrebbe approvato, ma i suoi fratelli dovevano saperlo, se non altro perché così avrebbe potuto tenerlo meglio d'occhio con il loro aiuto, impedendogli di commettere qualche sciocchezza.

- Quel ragazzo è diventato un'ossessione per lui, vuole trovarlo a tutti i costi. - spiegò, e il suo volto si fece assai turbato. - Me ne ha fatta una descrizione per il ritratto perché lo esponessi alla prossima mostra, sabato.

- Ma dove lo ha visto, e perché lo cerca? - l'interruppe Marie, che non riusciva a seguire il ragionamento del patrigno.

- Questo è anche più complicato. - l'uomo sospirò. - A Yuu non farebbe piacere sapere che ve ne ho parlato. Ha a che fare con l'incidente, è possibile che sia un conoscente dell'altra vittima. Yuu dice di averlo visto in sogno.

- _Cosa_? - esclamò Daysha, ora davvero sconvolto. - Deve essere impazzito... Che dicono i dottori di questa follia?

I medici. Yuu non parlava volentieri con loro, meno che mai di qualcosa tanto personale e per più di una ragione imbarazzante per lui; non si era aperto con lo psichiatra che l'aveva esaminato, anzi a dirla tutta non voleva proprio subirne l'interrogatorio. Aveva risposto a monosillabi, ed era stato assai evasivo. Cosa poteva aspettarsi che gli dicessero i dottori?

- Che è una conseguenza del trauma, a volte può succedere, e di assecondarlo finché si renderà conto che non è reale. Ma intanto questa sua fissazione lo ha fatto lasciare con Lenalee. - rivelò Tiedoll, accompagnando le sue parole con un gesto sconsolato; i due giovani lo guardarono a bocca aperta.

- E' uno scherzo vero? Sta con la ragazza più graziosa che si sia mai vista, e mio fratello che fa? La pianta per inseguire un uomo! - scattò il più mingherlino dei due, risentito e incredulo, quasi fosse stato lui ad essere scaricato.

- Daysha, abbassa la voce, sai che a Kanda non piace essere chiamato 'fratello'... - lo rimproverò Marie, timoroso che la situazione peggiorasse ulteriormente se il fratellastro avesse saputo che il patrigno li aveva messi al corrente di ogni cosa.

- Capisco che siate entrambi scossi dalle notizie che vi ho dato, ma, per favore, evitate di farne menzione con Yuu, la situazione è già abbastanza difficile così com'è. - supplicò Tiedoll a mani giunte, condividendo esattamente le stesse paure di Marie; osservò i figlioli annuire, l'espressione seria, e fece altrettanto. soddisfatto.

.

.

La mostra era affollatissima come al solito, Tiedoll era un artista piuttosto quotato, e il ritratto del 'Giovane dai Capelli Rossi' come il Maestro lo aveva battezzato, riscuoteva molti consensi tra i visitatori.

- Theodore, l'esposizione è un successo, come tuo solito! - disse un uomo anziano avvicinandosi a lui, piccolo e con gli occhi segnati da occhiaie scure; gli porse la mano, che Tiedoll strinse cordialmente.

- Ah, Bookman, mi fa molto piacere che sia qui anche tu. - rispose, lieto di vedere che l'amico aveva accettato il suo invito, presenziando quella sua personale; teneva molto al suo parere.

- Non sapevo ti fossi dato ai ritratti. - commentò l'uomo, indicando la tela incriminata con curiosa meraviglia. - Somiglia moltissimo a mio nipote sai? L'hai per caso conosciuto da qualche parte?

Tiedoll sgranò gli occhi, colto completamente di sorpresa. Bookman aveva un nipote? E somigliava al ragazzo del ritratto? Questo poteva essere un guaio...

- Oh, no, non sapevo nemmeno che avessi un nipote. E' stata una richiesta di Yuu. - rispose l'artista, cercando di nascondere l'ansia che la notizia gli aveva procurato.

Se esisteva... Se il nipote di Bookman poteva anche solo parzialmente incarnare le fantasie di Yuu... Che disastro sarebbe stato, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

- Tuo figlio Kanda? Dove avrà incontrato Lavi, è molto strano. - Bookman si strofinò il mento, pensieroso.

- Ecco, in realtà non credo l'abbia mai visto, è senz'altro una coincidenza. - Tiedoll sorrise all'anziano amico. - Dice di averlo sognato, ed ha voluto che lo dipingessi. Mi ha descritto il giovane ed ha chiesto se potevo farne un ritratto per lui.

Bookman sembrò molto scosso da quella rivelazione, e Tiedoll si chiese se avesse portato il nipote con sé e potesse essere quella la ragione.

- E' una gran bella coincidenza Theodore, sono due gocce d'acqua mio nipote e il giovane del ritratto, te ne accorgerai appena lo ripesco. - il vecchio studioso iniziò a scrutare tra la folla, il volto teso.

Tiedoll si sentì crollare il mondo addosso a quelle notizie. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse esistere davvero qualcuno identico alla fantasia di un sogno, tantomeno di trovarselo davanti alla prima esposizione del suo ritratto!

- L'hai portato con te? - chiese con voce incerta; un brivido gli percorse la schiena: le cose si mettevano proprio male.

- Sì, è venuto a vivere con me recentemente, per quello non lo avevi mai incontrato. - confermò Bookman, annuendo; sentì l'amico sospirare. - Qualcosa non va, Theodore?

- No, no, è tutto a posto, mi domandavo dove fosse Yuu, è qui anche lui. - rispose; stavolta fu il turno di Bookman a mostrarsi preoccupato. - Eccoli là, si sono già trovati. - Tiedoll indicò un giovane dai lunghi capelli scuri, scuotendo la testa. - Quello è Yuu.

- Già. - commentò Bookman facendo altrettanto. - L'immaginavo. E l'altro è Lavi, mio nipote. - quando l'uomo lo vide bene, ne restò scosso: la somiglianza col ritratto era strabiliante. Assolutamente identici. Che guaio!

- Yuu-kun! - chiamò agitando un braccio in direzione del figlioccio, che si girò con un'espressione assai seccata sul viso, fissandoli entrambi.

.

.

Daysha adorava le esposizioni del patrigno, era così fiero di lui e gli piaceva la confusione che c'era sempre intorno ai dipinti. Era quasi come essere ad una bella festa, e lui si godeva lo spettacolo. Ad un certo punto punzecchiò con il gomito il braccio di Marie.

- Ehi! Guarda laggiù! Non è Kanda quello? E' con qualcuno... - si sporse per vedere meglio l'interlocutore del fratellastro. - Oh, Dio Marie, guardalo!

Marie al contrario non era affatto felice di essere stato trascinato alla mostra solo per sorvegliare il fratellastro, trovava la cosa molto imbarazzante. Si voltò per rimproverare Daysha.

- Smetti di spiarlo, sai che si arrabbia quando fai così, e... Oh, Dio... E' lui! - esclamò anche lui, appena vide bene la persona che era con Kanda. - L'ha trovato davvero!

- Eh, già, a quanto pare il misterioso giovane dai capelli rossi esisteva sul serio. - Daysha incrociò le braccia, palesemente compiaciuto. - Ci ha messo proprio poco a rimorchiarselo, sono davvero invidioso! Guarda come flirtano, Kanda non smette di guardarlo un attimo!

- A me sembra che gli risponda a monosillabi come suo solito, cercando di tenerlo a distanza. - ribatté Marie, perplesso.

Kanda sembrava tranquillo, la sua conversazione col giovane misterioso non lasciava supporre che gli avesse accennato all'incidente, eppure ora che l'aveva trovato di sicuro qualcosa doveva tentare...

- Oh, dai, ormai dovresti conoscerlo bene, sta fingendo come fa sempre, per non mostrare i sentimenti che prova. Ma l'ha agganciato, la testa rossa laggiù c'è caduta con tutte le scarpe! - Daysha sfoggiò un sorriso scaltro. - Quando Kanda fa così la curiosità che suscita è letale. Quei due finiranno a letto insieme te lo dico io!

- Daysha, adesso non dire sciocchezze, non crederai davvero che nostro fratello si sia invaghito di quel tipo! - Marie arrossì visibilmente alle allusioni fin troppo esplicite del fratellastro. A volte passava davvero il segno, come poteva persino tifare perché un'eventualità del genere si avverasse? Ma Daysha non aveva alcuna intenzione di piantarla.

- Altroché, guarda come ha reagito male con quello che si è avvicinato loro adesso, solo perché ha rivolto la parola al rosso! E' già geloso... - ribadì con enfasi, concentratissimo nella sua opera di 'sorveglianza', come la definiva lui.

- Di chi state sparlando con tanto impegno? - una ben nota voce femminile gli fece quasi fare un salto, e Daysha si girò immediatamente verso la fonte del commento.

- Oh, Lenalee, sei qui anche tu... Di nessuno in particolare in realtà. - la salutò nervosamente Marie, rispondendo alla sua domanda mentendo in modo maldestro. Tentativo vanificato in un lampo dalla lingua lunga del fratellastro.

- Kanda ha una nuova fiamma! Nel vero senso della parola! - Daysha indicò verso il giovane Giapponese, che ora stava discutendo animatamente col nuovo arrivato.

- Daysha! Piantala! Non davanti a Lenalee, sei davvero senza cuore! - lo riprese ancora una volta Marie, tirandolo per un braccio per farlo voltare verso di lui. Il giovane realizzò solo allora la terribile gaffe che aveva fatto, cercando di scusarsi subito con Lenalee; ma ormai era troppo tardi, il danno era fatto.

- L'ha trovato... - la ragazza si portò entrambe le mani a coprirsi la bocca. - E' proprio lui... - gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. - Devo prendere atto di averlo perduto dunque...

Marie le posò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di consolarla; come mai fosse venuta nonostante si fossero appena lasciati era un mistero. Forse sperava di metterlo davanti alla realtà quando, a fine esposizione, nessuno si sarebbe presentato per il ritratto... Invece non era andata così.

- Lenalee non dire così, non credo sia come pensi. - le sussurrò piano, per distoglierne l'attenzione da quel giovane, che agli occhi di lei flirtava con il suo ragazzo.

- Guardali, Marie. Kanda sta facendo del suo meglio per averne l'attenzione, con il suo modo di fare freddo e controllato, e quel ragazzo è già rimasto abbagliato da lui, si vede da come lo guarda... - gli rispose invece Lenalee, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

- Nooo, gli sta lasciando spontaneamente il numero di telefono! Ed ha anche liquidato il ragazzetto albino! - Daysha era sbalordito da come il famoso 'giovane dai capelli rossi' avesse dato così rapidamente confidenza a Kanda. - Argh! Idillio terminato, lo sta chiamando nostro padre.

Lenalee era sconvolta da quel che aveva visto e sentito, soprattutto l'atteggiamento di Daysha la sconcertava; non riusciva a capire se le sue battute fossero ironiche, oppure se davvero il giovane fosse felice del cambiamento di Kanda. Pareva quasi fare il tifo perché il fratellastro riuscisse a conquistare quel tipo con i capelli rossi, proprio lui che aveva sempre sostenuto che lei e Kanda erano una coppia perfetta...

Tutto ciò era straziante, ma poteva biasimare solo sé stessa per aver ceduto ed essere venuta per vedere Kanda, certa di riappacificarsi con lui una volta che i suoi piani fossero falliti.

Invece non lo erano, ed ora lei non poteva far altro che osservarlo da lontano col suo rivale.

.

.

Kanda si aggirava per la mostra scrutando i presenti, sperando di cogliere un qualche segno di particolare interesse per il 'suo' dipinto in qualcuno di loro. Invece all'improvviso si trovò di fronte proprio _lui_, e sentì il cuore saltare un battito, e poi un secondo, tanto che temette gli si fosse fermato. Tuttavia, il massimo che il suo viso concesse all'altro furono gli occhi scuri leggermente dilatati per lo stupore.

Notandone l'espressione un po' scossa, il giovane dai capelli rossi sorrise imbarazzato, grattandosi distrattamente la nuca.

- Ecco, non sono io il modello di quel ritratto, è solo una bizzarra coincidenza. - disse, agitando l'altra mano come per togliere importanza alla cosa.

- Lo so, il quadro è opera del mio tutore. - rispose Kanda, cercando di usare il suo usuale tono neutro. Ma dentro di sé avrebbe voluto...

_Perché sento l'impulso di abbracciarlo?_

- Oh, devi fargli i miei complimenti, se non sapessi di non aver posato per lui direi che sono proprio io quello! - esclamò il ragazzo gesticolando verso il quadro. Pareva così entusiasta di ritrovarsi in un dipinto, era eccitato come un bambino in un parco giochi.

- Lo farò certamente. - gli assicurò Kanda, la cui mente era completamente presa nell'escogitare un modo per restare da solo con lui; era indeciso su come introdurre il discorso 'incidente' senza passare per pazzo, anzi proprio non sapeva da che parte incominciare. Così risolse di cercare un modo per prendere tempo e guadagnare confidenza con l'oggetto del suo interesse.

Sbuffò appena, contrariato con sé stesso.

Sembrava che sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto, considerate le sue enormi difficoltà ad esprimere i sentimenti, soprattutto a parole. Il suo interlocutore lo fissò, la curiosità che brillava nell'unico occhio verde smeraldo.

- Il mio nome è Lavi, ma spesso mi chiamano Bookman Junior, per colpa del mio vecchio. - gli tese la mano sorridendo. - Anche lui è il mio tutore, sebbene a volte la cosa sia davvero seccante!

- Kanda. - disse semplicemente il giovane Giapponese stringendogliela. - I tutori sono insopportabili a volte. - aggiunse quindi in tono che lasciava intendere quanto profondamente lo capisse.

Il sorriso di Lavi si allargò, quel giovane gli andava proprio a genio, sentì che avrebbero legato subito. Kanda si mosse a disagio, avrebbe voluto chiedergli subito della donna morta, ma temeva di spaventarlo, facendogli pensare di essere un visionario, nella migliore delle ipotesi.

- Devi andare via? - chiese Lavi notando il suo nervosismo.

- Ecco... Sì, avrei un... - iniziò, cogliendo lo spunto per non sembrare troppo interessato, ma l'altro giovane parve subito rattristarsi, e lo interruppe con una richiesta inaspettata.

- Per favore resta, sono appena arrivato e non conosco nessuno in questa dannata città. E poi saresti la guida perfetta per visitare la mostra come di deve! - gli rivolse uno sguardo speranzoso.

- Ti conosco appena e già mi crei problemi. - rispose Kanda, fingendosi rassegnato. - E va bene, sarò la tua guida, ma non per tutta la sera, ti avverto.

Lavi gli buttò le braccia al collo mormorando un 'grazie' e il giovane si irrigidì di colpo a quel contatto fisico inaspettato, mentre un brivido gli saliva lungo la schiena. Fu quasi preso dal panico quando sentì le proprie mani muoversi per ricambiare l'abbraccio, riuscendo a fermarle appena in tempo.

- Ehi! Non prenderti tutta questa confidenza idiota! - esclamòin tono oltraggiato, staccandoselo di dosso bruscamente e rivolgendogli uno sguardo omicida. Lavi ridacchiò, divertito da quella reazione così estrema.

- Se inizi a darmi dell'idiota anche tu, rischio di sentirmi come a casa. - commentò scherzosamente. - _CHE_. - Kanda sbuffò, questa volta rumorosamente, facendogli strada tra la folla di visitatori.

Arrivarono di nuovo davanti al ritratto, e Lavi dopo averlo ammirato ancora una volta più da vicino, manifestò la propria curiosità al suo cicerone.

- Ehi, sai chi è il modello? Voglio dire, se esiste un mio gemello lo vorrei conoscere. - vide che l'altro gli rivolgeva uno sguardo strano, ma non riuscì a leggere le emozioni in esso contenute. Quel ragazzo era molto bravo a dissimulare, quasi quanto lui, pensò Lavi.

Che doveva fare adesso? Mentire, oppure esporsi al ridicolo? Se Lavi avesse saputo che l'aveva sognato, che avrebbe pensato di lui? Però, rifletté, alla fine l'avrebbe scoperto comunque, dal momento che il suo patrigno non aveva fatto mistero che le indicazioni per dipingere quel quadro le aveva fornite lui... Quindi era assai meglio che lo sentisse da lui.

- Non c'è nessun modello. Ho fornito io la descrizione al mio tutore. - rivelò infine Kanda, dopo una lunga e imbarazzante pausa, riluttante, e l'altro giovane lo fissò sbalordito.

- Tu hai... Ma non ci siamo mai visti prima di oggi... - mormorò; la confusione era evidente sul volto di Lavi, e Kanda non seppe dargli torto, quella era una situazione davvero assurda.

- E'... una storia complicata, e... non vorrei mi prendessi per pazzo, quindi preferirei... - iniziò a spiegare, cercando disperatamente di costringersi a chiedergli di parlarne in privato, ma non riuscì a concludere la frase.

- Lavi! Finalmente ti ho trovato! Scusa il ritardo! - gridò una vocetta stridula mentre ansimando si fermava accanto ai due giovani, interrompendo bruscamente la conversazione.


	3. Chapter 3: Incertezza

******DISCLAIMER:******** non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI:** **se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.**  
**

* * *

_**ALL'IMPROVVISO, TU...**_

* * *

.**  
**

_**CHAPTER 3 - **_**Incertezza**

.

.

Quell'intrusione improvvisa ebbe l'effetto di irritare notevolmente Kanda, soprattutto quando Lavi mostrò di conoscere molto bene il nuovo arrivato. Quest'ultimo era piuttosto basso, corporatura esile e un viso imberbe da bambino, incorniciato da vistosi capelli bianchi che contrastavano con i suoi occhi azzurro/grigi ed i lineamenti così fanciulleschi. Era senz'altro albino, concluse Kanda, rivolgendogli uno sguardo astioso.

- Allen? Che ci fai qui? Credevo non vivessi più in città. - esclamò Lavi vedendoselo comparire davanti, preso alla sprovvista dall'arrivo dell'amico.

Questi riprese fiato, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro giovane, soffermandosi un istante su quello dai lineamenti orientali che lo fissava con aria truce, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Lavi; non l'aveva mai visto prima in sua compagnia.

- Come, il tuo vecchio non ti ha detto niente? - chiese, realizzando di non essere affatto atteso, anzi, di aver interrotto la conversazione fra i due; Lavi scosse il capo. Sembrava stupito della cosa tanto quanto lo era lui, giudicò Allen. - Mi ha chiamato lui, dicendo che eri tornato a vivere qui, e che eri completamente solo. Credevo ti avesse avvisato di avermi invitato alla mostra. - spiegò. - Oh bé, ormai sono qui. - si strinse nelle spalle, notando solo allora l'estrema irritazione dell'altro giovane, ed incontrandone lo sguardo feroce. Fece subito un passo indietro, intimorito, voltandosi verso Lavi con espressione spaesata.

- L-Lui è un tuo amico? - balbettò.

- Niente affatto moyashi, ci siamo incontrati qui. - mise in chiaro freddamente il giovane in questione (i cui tratti, ora che lo guardava meglio, alla vittima di quell'insulto parvero chiaramente Giapponesi), quasi sputandogli le parole in faccia, chiaramente molto seccato della sua intrusione.

- C-Che significa? Il mio nome è Allen! - protestò detta vittima con veemenza; ora fu la volta di Kanda a stringersi nelle spalle.

- Quel che è. - ribatté secco.

- Ehi, signor puzza-sotto-il-naso, non fare tanto il superiore con me solo perché frequenti questo posto pieno di snob, trattando me e il mio amico come nullità! - l'apostrofò allora Allen incurante di poter scatenare una violenta lite in un ricevimento di classe come quello, includendo Lavi nel pacchetto dell'offesa senza che questi avesse voce in capitolo.

Kanda si trattenne a stento dal mettergli le mani addosso, per quanto quel commento lo fece infuriare, ben conscio delle ripercussioni che la cosa avrebbe potuto avere sul suo neonato 'rapporto' con Lavi. Non rinunciò tuttavia agli insulti, con quelli era assai bravo a colpire, tanto quanto era abile con la spada che gli aveva lasciato il padre naturale.

- Tu, piccolo bastardo... - sibilò velenoso, quasi sputando le parole addosso ad Allen, e i loro sguardi si incontrarono, quasi facendo scintille.

- Su, su, non litigate ancora prima di esservi presentati! - supplicò Lavi, posando una mano sulla spalla di entrambi i giovani. - Questo è Allen, eravamo insieme al college, prima che mi trasferissi in un'altra città. - disse quindi pizzicando la guancia dell'amico.

- _CHE_. - fu il commento insofferente di Kanda, ma Lavi continuò la sua requisitoria, ignorandolo.

- E lui è Kanda, il figlio dell'autore che ha indetto questa esposizione. - rivelò, indicando il giovane orientale con l'atteggiamento di chi sta dando una notizia sensazionale; Allen sgranò gli occhi, completamente colto alla sprovvista.

- Non sono suo figlio. Lui è solo il mio tutore. - precisò subito Kanda, seccato.

Lavi fu molto colpito da quella reazione tanto aspra e si chiese cosa mai fosse accaduto fra i due per scatenare in Kanda tanto risentimento verso il patrigno, sperando ardentemente che il motivo non fossero abusi di qualche sorta.

Avrebbe tanto voluto domandargliene la ragione, ma di certo sarebbe stato mandato direttamente al Diavolo, considerato che aveva conosciuto il giovane appena quella sera; doveva entrare in confidenza con lui, se voleva avere una qualche speranza di scoprire cosa nascondeva sotto la corazza fredda e l'atteggiamento scostante che ostentava.

- Oh, sì, perdonami, non pensavo ti desse fastidio se mi riferivo a te come suo figlio. - si scusò quindi con quella sua aria innocente e un sorriso così disarmante, che Kanda sentì un tuffo al cuore.

- Non importa. - borbottò a disagio. - Ti lascio con lui allora.

Non aveva altre scuse per voler rimanere e insistere avrebbe tradito il suo interesse. Fece per allontanarsi; se Lavi non lo tratteneva di sua spontanea volontà, per loro la serata insieme era già finita.

- No! - risuonò nella sala, facendo voltare più di un ospite.

Il giovane Bookman lo afferrò per il braccio, facendolo trasalire appena, e Kanda gli rivolse per un istante uno sguardo stupito, prima di ripristinare la sua facciata stoica. - Avevamo... una cosa importante da discutere, ricordi?

- Non credo sia questo il posto più adatto. - rispose Kanda, lottando per rimanere gelido, a dispetto del suo cuore che sembrava volergli sfondare il petto tanto batteva all'impazzata; lanciò un'occhiata significativa al ragazzetto albino, e Lavi capì al volo.

Lasciò andare il braccio di Kanda e si portò una mano a tormentare quei suoi scarmigliati capelli rossi, con gesto imbarazzato, quasi volesse scusarsi con Allen per il malinteso che l'avrebbe fatto rimanere completamente solo a quell'esposizione, cui probabilmente non sarebbe mai venuto, se non fosse stato per lui.

- Allen, ho preso un impegno con lui per visitare la mostra, mi dispiace, davvero. Sono sicuro che ti divertirai anche senza di me, no? - disse; l'aria ingenua che Lavi era in grado di assumere in un istante era sorprendente, ma Allen ormai ne era immune. Fissò l'amico con espressione dubbiosa, sollevando un sopracciglio e lanciando un'occhiata sospettosa verso Kanda.

- Affari da discutere in privato, eh? Sei il solito Lavi, ti caccerai di nuovo nei guai... - commentò quindi, esprimendo il suo scetticismo ad alta voce.

L'allusione fece correre un brivido gelido lungo la schiena di Lavi, il quale temette seriamente che il giovane stesse per rivelare informazioni compromettenti sul suo turbolento passato, di cui lui desiderava ardentemente che Kanda non venisse a conoscenza.

- Ehi, ho abbandonato le cattive compagnie, non farti strane idee Allen! Kanda è una persona per bene. - protestò, assumendo un'espressione ferita, facendo il broncio ed incrociando le braccia al petto. A volte Allen tendeva ad impicciarsi un po' troppo della vita di coloro che considerava i suoi migliori amici...

- Come vuoi, vi lascio allora. - acconsentì Allen, mostrandosi tuttavia ancora poco convinto. - Ci vediamo domani, così ci mettiamo d'accordo per la scuola. Bookman ha detto che verrai al campus Universitario.

- Oh, sì, in effetti ci pensavo. Fare avanti e indietro dalla città è troppo oneroso, così il vecchio ha suggerito di stare al dormitorio della scuola. Ti farò sapere. - Lavi salutò il compagno con un cenno della mano, girandosi poi di nuovo verso Kanda, che aveva assistito in silenzio all'intero scambio.

- Devi scusarlo, ha paura che ricada nel mio burrascoso passato. - si giustificò quindi, molto imbarazzato che la cosa fosse venuta fuori con qualcuno che aveva appena conosciuto.

- _CHE_. - fu però l'unico commento di Kanda, assieme ad una scrollata di spalle.

Non sembrava dare importanza all'accaduto, e Lavi, sollevato, cercò di riprendere il discorso interrotto dall'arrivo di Allen.

- Dove eravamo rimasti? - chiese con voce suadente, rivolgendo di nuovo al giovane quel suo sorriso disarmante.

- Preferirei... non parlarne qui. - ribadì Kanda, sempre più a disagio sotto quell'occhio indagatore, soprattutto ora che sentiva concretamente avvicinarsi il momento della verità, in cui avrebbe svelato a Lavi il vero motivo per cui aveva chiesto al patrigno di dipingere quel ritratto che tanto gli somigliava.

- Nessun problema, se non ti disturba possiamo andare a bere qualcosa dopo, in santa pace. - propose Lavi, e l'altro giovane annuì. - Ti lascio anche il mio telefono. Nel caso ci fosse impossibile andare stasera, vorrei che mi facessi sapere quando sarai libero di nuovo.

- Non capisco. - disse Kanda guardandolo sospettoso.

- Il mio vecchio... - il giovane si mosse, piuttosto imbarazzato, passandosi di nuovo la mano tra quei capelli rossi come fuoco, mentre pensava a come spiegare il problema. Pareva essere un gesto inconscio per lui, il grattarsi la nuca, quando era in qualche modo in soggezione. - Lo considero come il mio vero nonno e gli voglio bene, ma a volte è un dannato bastardo. Potrebbe portarmi via da qui su due piedi senza ascoltare le mie ragioni.

- Ah. - Kanda segnò il numero sul suo cellulare, fornendo il proprio. Non credeva di ottenere tanto al primo tentativo, gli sembrava quasi di vivere uno dei suoi sogni, ma non poteva darsi un pizzico per sincerarsi di essere sveglio, l'altro l'avrebbe certo notato...

Lavi gli posò di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, sempre sorridendo, e a Kanda sembrò di perdersi nel suo sguardo, così limpido, quasi ipnotico. Per un lungo attimo dimenticò dove si trovava.

_All'improvviso, nei miei pensieri: e il mio cuore batte solo per te..._

- Continuiamo il giro? - chiese il giovane; la voce di lui lo riscosse, e Kanda annuì, ma non fece in tempo a muovere un passo che un'altra familiare voce lo chiamò da un punto imprecisato della sala. Il suo patrigno.

- Yuu-kun!

Per Kanda fu come una doccia gelata, d'improvviso la temperatura della sala parve precipitare di quindici gradi; sarebbe stato costretto a presentargli Lavi, lui avrebbe fatto delle congetture su di loro e lo avrebbe messo di certo in imbarazzo con le sue stupide considerazioni...

- Maledizione, ci ha visti! - esclamò contrariato. - Ora siamo incastrati, ci annoierà per il resto della sera con le sue storie assurde.

- E' il tuo patrigno? - chiese Lavi, davvero incuriosito dall'insofferenza del giovane verso il tutore. Finalmente aveva occasione di conoscerlo e scambiare qualche parola con lui per capire cosa in quell'uomo dall'aspetto tanto pacioso indispettiva Kanda a tal punto.

- Sì, proprio lui. - confermò questi con una smorfia seccata.

- Dannazione! Non è davvero serata... - borbottò immediatamente dopo Lavi.

- Che altro c'è? - Kanda seguì con gli occhi la direzione verso cui il giovane cui si accompagnava era rivolto, visibilmente contrariato.

- L'uomo accanto a lui, quello basso e anziano. E' Bookman, mio nonno. - lo informò questi a bassa voce. - Sembra che non abbiamo scelta, dobbiamo andare da loro. - concluse quindi in tono rassegnato.

Kanda trasecolò, e inconsciamente si aggrappò alla maglia di Lavi, che ancora gli teneva la mano sulla spalla.

- Già... - mormorò, prendendo un profondo respiro prima di muoversi verso il patrigno, seguito dall'oggetto delle sue ricerche, il quale stava di nuovo sorridendo come un idiota.

- Yuu è un diminutivo? O un nomignolo? - chiese d'un tratto il suddetto idiota mentre andavano incontro ai rispettivi tutori; lo sguardo rovente che ricevette in risposta gli fece rimangiare l'ultima affermazione. - OK, OK, non intendevo offenderti, ritiro quel che ho detto.

- Yuu è il mio nome. Yuu Kanda. - rivelò infine il giovane Giapponese. - Ma preferisco che mi si chiami Kanda.

Lavi conosceva perfettamente i costumi del paese da cui Kanda proveniva, quindi intuiva e comprendeva le motivazioni dietro quella sua richiesta, eppure qualcosa in lui si rifiutava di rinunciare a pronunciarne il nome.

- Oh, ma perché, Yuu ha un suono così bello! - esclamò, estremamente dispiaciuto di dover sottostare ad una simile imposizione.

- Non dirlo. _Mai_. - ribadì Kanda, cercando di racchiudere nel tono mortale della sua voce quanto serie fossero le sue intenzioni, e tuttavia certo che quello fosse l'inizio di una catastrofe e che ogni suo avvertimento sarebbe stato ignorato.

- Ma Yuu, è così freddo chiamare la gente per cognome... - si lamentò ancora Lavi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo implorante.

Ecco, il suo patrigno aveva appena fatto un altro danno, ora quest'idiota avrebbe continuato ad usare il suo nome. Ma non era quello il problema, il vero, grave problema era che gli piaceva sentirglielo pronunciare.

.

.

Aggirarono un paio di gruppetti che bevevano allegramente champagne, raggiungendo infine i rispettivi tutori, i quali non avevano smesso di guardare nella loro direzione finché non si erano avvicinati. Uno dei due sembrava particolarmente felice di vederli insieme, mentre il volto dell'altro mostrava un'espressione tetra, come se presagisse un qualche evento infausto.

- Yuu-kun, sembra che il tuo ragazzo misterioso esistesse dopotutto! - esclamò Tiedoll raggiante non appena gli furono vicino.

- Già... - mormorò Kanda distogliendo lo sguardo, terribilmente in imbarazzo che il patrigno stesse per rivelare così il suo segreto.

Tiedoll sembrò rendersi conto d'un tratto della gaffe che stava per fare, e non continuò il discorso, passando invece alle presentazioni.

- Questo signore è Bookman, un mio carissimo amico e sostenitore, ed è incredibile che il ragazzo del quadro somigli così tanto a suo nipote, Lavi. Ma vedo che lo hai già conosciuto da solo. - l'uomo annuì, soddisfatto che le cose stessero andando per il verso giusto; aveva davvero temuto che Yuu facesse qualche sciocchezza appena di fronte al giovane del ritratto, ma lui non era mai stato un tipo emotivo, doveva saperlo che invece non avrebbe aperto bocca, al contrario di quel che la sua di boccaccia stava per combinare. Aveva davvero rischiato di svergognare Yuu davanti a Lavi, cosa per la quale lui non l'avrebbe mai perdonato.

I due giovani si guardarono, sorpresi di apprendere che i loro tutori fossero amici da così tanto tempo, e di non essersi mai incontrati prima di allora.

- Molto piacere. - disse Kanda in tono piatto ma cortese, ed il vecchio annuì di rimando.

- Lei è un artista fantastico, davvero! - si complimentò Lavi sorridendo ammirato a Tiedoll, porgendogli la mano con trasporto. - E' davvero un onore conoscerla!

- Oh, mi metti in imbarazzo figliolo, non devi adularmi così. - si schermì l'uomo, stringendogliela con estrema cordialità ed assestandogli una pacca sul braccio.

Espletati i convenevoli, il giovane non si perse in preamboli, affrontando subito l'argomento che gli premeva con Bookman Senior.

- Nonno, ti secca se io e Yuu andiamo a bere qualcosa assieme? Ormai ho girato tutta la mostra, e qui inizia ad esserci troppa confusione. - Lavi azzardò di chiedere, e l'anziano uomo gli rivolse un'occhiata penetrante, scuro in volto, tanto che lui ne fu spaventato.

Kanda poteva percepire distintamente l'ostilità del vecchio nei suoi confronti, ma non ne capiva la ragione. Certo, essendo il tutore di Lavi lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, per cui se il patrigno, come sospettava, lo aveva messo a parte dei motivi che si celavano dietro tutta la storia del ritratto, magari temeva che lui avesse intenzione di circuire il nipote...

- Qualcosa non va? - chiese Tiedoll all'amico. - Che male c'è se vanno a divertirsi un po', sono giovani dopotutto.

- Non lo ho portato qui per trastullarsi. - precisò Bookman in tono di rimprovero. - Ma visto che dice di aver esaminato tutti i dipinti, farò un'eccezione. Puoi andare Lavi, abbi però la decenza di non tornare a casa ubriaco fradicio.

- Oh, nonno! E' successo soltanto una volta, e non intendo rifarlo, lo sai. - si lamentò Lavi, imbarazzato che il tutore mettesse in piazza i suoi errori passati. - Sarò morigerato, promesso!

.

.

Daysha si aggirava inquieto per la sala, preoccupato che il patrigno potesse tenere al guinzaglio Kanda per tutta la sera vanificando il suo incontro col misterioso giovane dai capelli rossi. Doveva sapere quanto in confidenza fossero entrati i due giovani, e c'era un unico modo.

- Ehi! Albino! - chiamò, gesticolando in direzione del ragazzo con i capelli bianchi che aveva pescato un attimo prima a litigare col fratellastro; questi gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa (oltre che alquanto risentita per il nomignolo), fermando la sua corsa verso l'uscita e voltandosi. - Sei stato liquidato, eh?

- Daysha, piantala! - lo apostrofò ancora una volta Marie, stanco delle interferenze del fratello nei fatti di Kanda.

A volte la curiosità del fratellastro rasentava l'assurdo, se insisteva a spiare Kanda sarebbero tutti finiti in un mare di guai.

- Marie ha ragione. - si intromise Lenalee, spalleggiandolo. - Non dovresti farti gioco così di tuo fratello, soprattutto in mia presenza. Il giovane più alto e massiccio che rispondeva al nome di Marie annuì, completamente d'accordo con la ragazza.

- Su, Lenalee, si fa per scherzare... - sdrammatizzò Daysha agitando la mano con aria innocente.

La ragazza sospirò; non c'era verso di farlo ragionare, per certi versi si dimostrava più cocciuto di Kanda, il che era tutto dire. In realtà però... Bé, doveva ammettere che il motivo per cui voleva che la smettesse era quell'entusiasmo malato che dimostrava per l'eventuale sbandata che Kanda pareva aver preso per quel giovane con i capelli rossi. Le sue allusioni sul fatto che i due stessero flirtando la facevano star male, si sentiva così impotente... Lanciò a Daysha un'occhiataccia.

- Sai bene che a Kanda non piace. - sottolineò in tono severo.

- Voi conoscete quel tizio? - chiese Allen, che intanto si era avvicinato, attratto dalla ragazza di cui era in compagnia chi lo aveva chiamato.

- Oh sì! E' il nostro fratellastro! - rivelò Daysha, sbirciando per la sala alla sua ricerca. Il nuovo arrivato lo guardò stupito. - Kanda ti ha preso in antipatia, eh? - affermò poi dando di gomito ad Allen.

- Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare. - rispose quest'ultimo, confuso. Daysha rise di gusto.

Il ragazzino era un tipo a posto, gli andava a genio; fingeva di essere un ingenuo ma a suo avviso lo era solo in parte, per cui decise di agganciarlo. Avrebbe di certo raccontato cose molto interessanti sul 'rosso' e allo stesso tempo avrebbe distratto Lenalee dai suoi pensieri. Sì, doveva tirarselo dietro in qualche modo.

- Io sono Daysha, quel musone lì è Marie, e la graziosa signorina qui presente ha nome Lenalee! - disse, presentando tutto il gruppo; puntava sull'avvenenza di Lenalee perché si sentisse incentivato ad unirsi a loro.

- Allen, piacere. - il giovane strinse la mano a tutti, ancora spiazzato dall'atteggiamento di quello che aveva detto di chiamarsi Daysha.

Lenalee non sapeva cosa frullasse per la testa del fratellastro di Kanda, ma era assolutamente certa che intendesse sfruttare Allen per arrivare al suo amico con i capelli rossi, e la cosa la terrorizzava; per quanto le fosse doloroso, a quel punto era meglio che facesse lei le domande per prima.

- Non farci caso, lui è sempre così, specie se può prendere in giro il suo serissimo fratellastro. - disse, lanciando a Daysha un'altra occhiata rovente. - Tu sei un amico del ragazzo con i capelli rossi? - chiese quindi, una luce triste negli occhi, ed Allen la fissò rapito, annuendo.

- P-Perché me lo chiedi? - balbettò imbarazzato.

- Niente. Ero... curiosa di sapere che tipo è. - ammise la ragazza, stropicciandosi le dita con aria nervosa.

- Lenalee era la fidanzata di Kanda, ma lui l'ha lasciata, e lei crede che il tuo amico ne sia il responsabile. - si intromise ancora il più basso dei due giovani, quello che si era presentato come Daysha. Allen lo fissò a bocca aperta, cogliendo la portata dell'intera faccenda e il perché di tanto interesse attorno a Lavi; non aveva alcun senso che incolpassero lui, aveva incontrato quel Kanda soltanto qualche ora prima!

- Daysha! - Marie questa volta prese il fratellastro per l'orecchio, torcendoglielo dolorosamente. - Adesso basta! Farai piangere Lenalee!

Come poteva essere così insensibile, rivelando cose personali riguardanti qualcun altro solo per saziare la propria curiosità? Lenalee però non pareva essere arrabbiata per il suo comportamento, si avvicinò al giovane massiccio, posandogli una mano sul braccio per trattenerlo.

- Lascia stare Marie, ha ragione lui. - disse, accennando un sorriso mesto. - Il tuo amico ha vinto ed io ho perso...

- C-Come? - Allen era sempre più confuso, e spostava lo sguardo dall'una all'altra delle sue nuove conoscenze. Lavi non aveva fatto nulla del genere! - Non credo di...

- Lui... Dice di averlo sognato. E ne ha fatto fare il ritratto, per cercarlo. - spiegò Lenalee con un filo di voce. - Ora che l'ha trovato, io... - due lacrime le scesero lungo le gote arrossate.

Allen restò senza parole a quella rivelazione, ma soprattutto gli si strinse il cuore nel vedere il profondo dolore di Lenalee, e non sapere cosa fare per consolarla.

- Hai visto? Sei un idiota! - tuonò Marie, assestando al fratello un pugno sul braccio.

- Non è colpa mia! - si lamentò Daysha, protestando la sua innocenza.

A quel punto Allen ne aveva avuto abbastanza di battibecchi e litigi, tanto più se come conseguenza facevano piangere qualcuno.

- Fate silenzio tutti e due! - zittì entrambi a sorpresa, esasperato. Ora aveva occhi solo per la ragazza dai tratti orientali, desideroso di fare qualcosa per consolarla. - Lenalee... vuoi che andiamo a prendere aria? Io... Mi dispiace, ma io non credo a queste cose fantasiose. Certo, la somiglianza con Lavi è impressionante, ma è solo un caso.

- Lo so, ma lui... Kanda... l'ha trovato, e non credo gli importi molto se è stata solo fortuna. - mormorò Lenalee con voce incerta, trattenendo i singhiozzi e cercando di eliminare con le dita le lacrime dal volto affranto; Allen la fissò sgranando gli occhi: finalmente comprendeva la situazione, e purtroppo dovette concedere che Lenalee aveva perfettamente ragione.

- Oh. Tu... credi che ne sia innamorato? - chiese, e la ragazza annuì. - Eh, questo potrebbe essere un guaio. - ammise; lei lo fissò, timorosa di saperne la ragione. Allen colse il guizzo nello sguardo di lei e scosse la testa. - Lavi, lui è, bé, un tipo molto libero. - spiegò.

Lenalee sbuffò seccata. Odiava quando tutti cercavano di indorarle la pillola usando eufemismi per nasconderle verità che secondo loro potevano ferirla.

- Non sono una bambina, smettete subito tutti di avere paura di dirmi le cose come stanno! - esclamò amareggiata.

- Bé, Lavi è BI. Quindi è possibile che Kanda gli piaccia, tutto qui. - cercò di minimizzare Allen, sentendosi in colpa per aver urtato i sentimenti di Lenalee.

In quel momento notarono Tiedoll accomiatarsi da Kanda, e Lavi seguire il giovane, salutando a sua volta.

- Vanno via insieme! - esclamò Daysha trionfante.

- Ma da che parte stai? - lo accusò Marie, esasperato dal suo comportamento così infantile.

- Da quella di Kanda. Se lui lo vuole, perché no? - sostenne Daysha, annuendo convinto.

Già, pensò Allen, se lui lo vuole. Il problema era che essendo in due a volerlo, se aveva interpretato bene il comportamento di Lavi, la cosa aveva buone probabilità di accadere... E a lui spiaceva molto per la povera Lenalee.

- Ragazzi, che ne dite di andare anche noi a bere qualcosa? - propose Daysha con un sorriso smagliante, dando per scontato che anche Kanda e la sua nuova fiamma avessero lo stesso programma.

Allen soppesò la proposta: bé, poteva essere un diversivo, Lenalee si sarebbe distratta un po' dai suoi pensieri, e lui avrebbe potuto conoscerla meglio. Valeva la pena di sopportare le chiacchiere di quel tizio strambo se poteva ottenere il numero di una ragazza tanto adorabile.

- Buona idea, conosco io un bel posto! - si offrì subito, applaudito da Daysha.

Poco dopo, anche il quartetto lasciò la mostra, nonostante la disapprovazione di Marie.

.

.

Bookman e Tiedoll osservarono con aria scettica i loro due pupilli andar via insieme.

- Theodore. - esordì il primo; l'uomo si voltò a guardarlo, e la sua preoccupazione incontrò quella dell'amico. - Che ne pensi di questa storia?

Tiedoll scosse mestamente il capo. Era felice e combattuto allo stesso tempo riguardo gli eventi e le possibili ripercussioni per la vita del suo amato figliolo.

- Che è un bel guaio. Yuu è... impreparato ad accettare i suoi attuali sentimenti, e... - esitò nel continuare e il suo interlocutore lo anticipò.

- Tu credi sia innamorato di un qualcuno che fino a qualche ora fa era solo l'immagine di un sogno? - chiese senza tanti giri di parole.

Bella domanda; no, non ne poteva essere sicuro, erano solo congetture basate sul comportamento di Yuu dopo l'incidente. Per lui era insolito cercare così insistentemente qualcuno, in special modo un giovane che nemmeno conosceva e che a suo dire gli era apparso in sogno. Qualcuno che non era reale, insomma. Ma lui ci credeva a tal punto da accogliere Lavi a braccia aperte. O così sembrava.

- Già, per noi due è così, ma Yuu è sempre stato certo che quella persona esistesse, e credo sia ora convinto che si tratti proprio di Lavi. - rispose Tiedoll, emettendo un lungo sospiro e strofinandosi il mento con fare pensoso. Bookman gli rivolse un'occhiata in tralice.

- E' molto bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni, non credo che mio nipote lo capirà, se non sarà lui a confidarsi. - asserì quindi come fosse un dato di fatto.

- Non accadrà. Yuu non ammette nemmeno con sé stesso quello che prova per Lavi. Se davvero prova qualcosa. - Tiedoll sospirò di nuovo, e Bookman scosse la testa, preoccupato.

- Mio nipote è sempre stato un giovane irrequieto, uno spirito libero. Mi è tuttora difficile educarlo, ma è un bravo ragazzo. - disse; quindi fece una pausa, fissando l'amico dritto negli occhi con espressione grave. - E mi preoccupa la luce che aveva il suo sguardo quando mi ha chiesto di poter uscire, perché se anche lui prova interesse per tuo figlio non si farà problemi a dirglielo. - aggiunse con l'aria di chi vuole preparare qualcuno ad un evento spiacevole.

Tiedoll assunse un'espressione bonaria, posando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico come a volerlo rassicurare sulle sue intenzioni.

Era molto contento che Yuu avesse incontrato Lavi, anche se si trattava chiaramente di un caso che somigliasse al ritratto, e allo stesso tempo era preoccupato delle conseguenze, spaventato per la condizione mentale del figlio... Combattuto fra pro e contro dell'intera faccenda, che poteva finire in un clamoroso disastro come in una di quelle commedie romantiche d'altri tempi; perché Yuu era imprevedibile, e con il trauma, la convalescenza e la comparsa di quei sogni... Bé, di certo non poteva essere obiettivo, soprattutto con l'oggetto dei suoi desideri a portata di mano che sembrava assecondarlo di buon grado.

Tuttavia, Tiedoll aveva preso la sua decisione: avrebbe aiutato Yuu. L'avrebbe sostenuto qualunque fosse stato il risultato di quel pasticcio.

- Oh, non fraintendermi, io non intendo ostacolare Yuu, se lui è felice così non vedo perché non lasciarlo amare chi desidera. - rispose. - E' solo che, bé... ne sembra tormentato.

- Immagino sia normale, specie se lui è cresciuto pensando che sia sbagliato; ora si sentirà in colpa per ciò che sente nel cuore. - concluse l'anziano studioso, sulla base delle informazioni che aveva appreso riguardo Kanda. - Lavi è l'esatto contrario. Spero tanto che non combini guai.

- Oh, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. - affermò Tiedoll sorridendo.

L'uomo era sempre troppo fiducioso. Bookman gli rivolse un altro sguardo scuro, augurandosi dal profondo del cuore che l'amico avesse ragione ad essere così ottimista.


	4. Chapter 4: Ombre dal Passato

******DISCLAIMER:******** non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI:** **se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

**6 GIUGNO 2010, BUON COMPLEANNO KANDA!**

* * *

.

Pubblicata per il compleanno di Kanda e per il LaviYuu Festival 2010

.

* * *

_**ALL'IMPROVVISO, TU...**_

* * *

.**  
**

**CHAPTER 4: ****Ombre dal Passato**

.

Lavi gettò un braccio sulle spalle di Kanda, sorridendogli mentre uscivano insieme dall'edificio dell'esposizione; il giovane sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato, rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia e scrollandoselo subito di dosso.

- Non farlo più, non mi piace che la gente si prenda tutta questa confidenza, specie qualcuno che ho appena conosciuto. - mise subito in chiaro, a dispetto di quel che invece avrebbe desiderato. Ma non voleva apparire troppo coinvolto, o peggio, _compiacente_.

- Oh, mi dispiace, non credevo ti desse fastidio. E' che io sono un tipo molto rapido a fare amicizia. - si giustificò Lavi.

Ah, il modo in cui lo guardò, il volto illuminato da quel suo sorriso disarmante, l'unico occhio di un verde così intenso, e... Kanda sentì il cuore saltargli un battito.

Avrebbe tanto voluto scoprire cosa di celava sotto la benda che copriva l'altro, chiedere come gli fosse accaduto di perderlo, sapere ogni particolare.

Tuttavia, un _"CHE"_ seccato fu l'unico suono che permise di uscire dalle sue labbra.

- Non sarai arrabbiato con me per così poco... - mormorò Lavi, sorpreso e sinceramente dispiaciuto della reazione del suo nuovo amico.

- No. Ma non farlo più. - lo ammonì Kanda forzando la voce. Perché, in realtà, desiderava l'esatto contrario. _Fallo, fallo di nuovo..._

Il tono improvvisamente freddo nella sua voce lasciò l'altro giovane molto confuso, ed anche il modo in cui l'aveva sentito irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco lo preoccupava. Aveva paura di non essergli simpatico, nonostante la storia del ritratto.

Ma quando Yuu non fece obiezioni a salire in macchina con lui, si tranquillizzò, e lo portò in uno dei locali che frequentava prima di trasferirsi, meravigliandosi un po' di trovare il posto quasi come l'aveva lasciato.

Ordinò da bere per entrambi, quindi condusse Kanda in una saletta appartata.

- Ora che siamo soli e lontano da orecchie indiscrete, vuoi raccontarmi del mio ritratto? - chiese con un pizzico d'impazienza nella voce; l'altro gli rivolse uno sguardo imbarazzato, non avendo idea di come dirgli cosa fosse successo senza compromettersi.

- Io... E' una cosa assurda, e non posso darti torto se mi prenderai per pazzo. - iniziò a bassa voce distogliendo lo sguardo. - Circa venti giorni fa ho avuto un incidente, e mentre ero in coma ho sognato la donna che mi ha investito... Quando ho ripreso conoscenza avevo la tua immagine stampata nella memoria. - semplice e diretto, era la cosa migliore, si disse Kanda. L'occhio di Lavi si spalancò per lo shock di quella rivelazione. - Forse è stata un'associazione stupida da parte mia, ma ho pensato che lei fosse collegata alla cosa, e di conseguenza a te, e... Bé... Insomma, ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto farti sapere che era morta.

- Quella donna è... morta? - chiese Lavi sconcertato.

- Sì, prima che io riprendessi conoscenza. Per quello il sogno mi ha lasciato scosso, lei mi diceva che sarebbe morta, e poi mi sei apparso tu tra i ricordi. Ho pensato che, forse, poteva essere la tua fidanzata, e... - Kanda esitò, sperando con tutto sé stesso che l'altro non confermasse la sua ipotesi, e fu quasi grato quando questi lo interruppe fugando i suoi dubbi.

- No, non ho nessuno, e non riesco ad immaginare chi potesse essere, davvero. E sono più che sicuro di non averti mai visto prima, quindi che tu abbia il ricordo del mio viso impresso nella memoria è davvero incredibile. - notando il suo sguardo turbato, Lavi gli strinse la mano, ma Kanda la ritrasse subito, turbato. - Ehi, ti senti bene?

- Sì. - rispose. _No_, non stava bene affatto invece, perché avrebbe voluto che Lavi lo stringesse a sé, che lo confortasse... e anche qualcos'altro.

_Dannazione._

- Yuu? - chiamò ancora Lavi; lo sguardo del giovane, i cui lunghi capelli scuri legati a coda di cavallo ondeggiavano appena quando muoveva il viso, incontrò il suo, e lui vi lesse profonda incertezza. - Sei in grado di riconoscere quella donna?

Kanda scostò una delle due ciocche che lasciava libere di ricadergli lungo le guance, sentendosi di nuovo terribilmente a disagio.

- Oh... Io... penso di sì, perché? - chiese di rimando, non capendo dove l'altro volesse arrivare.

- Ecco, se era davvero qualcuno che conoscevo, forse compare in qualche foto che ho con i miei amici dei tempi della scuola, chissà. - rifletté Lavi, quindi il suo volto s'illuminò. - Potremmo darci un'occhiata se te la senti, magari domani. - propose immediatamente; Kanda annuì, a metà tra gioia e preoccupazione, e tuttavia facendo in modo di mostrare solo quest'ultima. - Bene. Questa storia mi incuriosisce moltissimo, e allo stesso tempo è inquietante. Ma sono contento che mi abbia permesso di incontrarti. E' una base insolita per un'amicizia, quindi sono sicuro che non sarà da poco. - concluse il giovane, porgendogli la mano con quel sorriso accattivante di nuovo sul volto, e Kanda la strinse, esitante.

Amicizia... Era quello che voleva? Sì, era esattamente ciò che si aspettava, cercò di convincersi Kanda. _No_, lo corresse una vocina fastidiosa dai meandri della sua mente, _niente affatto_. _E' ben altro ciò che cerchi da lui._

In quel momento la porta del salottino si spalancò, interrompendo quello scomodo dibattito interiore e rivelando un uomo dalla carnagione scura, con dei bizzarri tatuaggi sulla fronte. L'intruso avanzò verso di loro, ostentando un sorriso cordiale.

- Oh, ma guarda un po' chi c'è qui! Bookman Junior! Credevo che avessi lasciato questo schifo di città! - esclamò, fingendosi sorpreso di vedere il giovane proprio lì, nel locale in cui si incontravano un tempo.

"_Tyki Mikk, Dio no!"_ pensò Lavi, sentendo il panico invaderlo e un brivido gelido salirgli lungo la schiena. La cosa non sfuggì al nuovo arrivato, che mascherando un ghigno compiaciuto fissò con aria divertita il volto scosso del giovane. - Non mi presenti il tuo nuovo amico? - chiese, spostando lo sguardo su Kanda. - Il piccoletto coi capelli bianchi dov'è, l'hai liquidato? - aggiunse in tono ironico prima Lavi potesse rispondere alla domanda precedente; poi notò la stretta di mano, che, colti alla sprovvista, i due giovani non avevano ancora sciolto. - Parlavate d'affari?

Kanda ritrasse prontamente il braccio, rivolgendogli un'occhiata tagliente, ma non disse nulla; non conosceva quell'uomo e non spettava a lui liquidarlo, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto.

- Non ti riguarda, Tyki, e nessuno ti aveva invitato ad entrare. - lo apostrofò Lavi, in tono cupo.

- Su, eravamo buoni amici un tempo, Lavi, morivo dalla voglia di salutarti! - esclamò l'uomo con falso dispiacere, ostentando un'aria ferita.

Che legame c'era tra loro? Kanda non poté fare a meno di domandarselo, provando una fitta di gelosia all'evidente confidenza che quel tizio sembrava avere con Lavi. Scacciò il pensiero, cercando di non apparire seccato, perché in quella particolare circostanza poteva venire male interpretato.

Tyki buttò un braccio attorno al collo del suo preteso amico, sedendoglisi a forza accanto, mentre questi si divincolava per liberarsi. Kanda suo malgrado scattò in avanti, protendendo una mano verso l'uomo, che lo guardò divertito allungando la propria con movimento fulmineo, bloccandolo a metà strada.

- Calma ragazzo, non ho cattive intenzioni, volevo solo incontrare un vecchio amico. - puntualizzò, rivolgendogli un sorriso malevolo. - Il mio nome è Tyki Mikk. - disse poi lasciando andare Lavi. Osservò quindi il giovane dai lineamenti orientali: Giapponese, indovinò, porgendogli la mano.

- Kanda. - rispose questi, gelido, accettando controvoglia il saluto.

Tyki non aspettava altro, e quando Kanda si tirò indietro, abbassò leggermente il braccio mentre faceva altrettanto, lasciando cadere qualcosa nel bicchiere di fronte al giovane. Gli sguardi dei due piccioncini erano troppo concentrati su di lui per rendersi conto di ciò che era appena accaduto, e Tyki propose un brindisi, facendosi portare un whisky.

Nella speranza di liberarsi dell'uomo assecondando quell'ultima richiesta, Kanda e Lavi si unirono al bicchiere alzato, e poi bevvero insieme a lui.

Tyki sogghignò, quindi finì il suo drink in un sorso.

- Molto bene amici miei, ora devo proprio lasciarvi, sono atteso altrove! - esclamò in tono plateale; non poteva avere Lavi, per ora almeno, ma gli avrebbe sicuramente rovinato la serata con quello scherzetto. Uscì agitando la mano, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul viso.

Lavi sospirò, scusandosi per l'invadenza del suo supposto 'amico'.

- Sono davvero mortificato Yuu, non credevo frequentasse ancora questo posto, io... Bé, ero nel suo gruppo di 'cattivi soggetti' quando andavo al college. - ammise, cercando di minimizzare. - Credevo non si ricordasse nemmeno più di me.

Kanda annuì, ma la sua espressione iniziava a diventare strana, come se avesse difficoltà a mantenere l'attenzione sul discorso. Sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, ondeggiando, e Lavi si spostò immediatamente accanto a lui, improvvisamente in allarme.

- Io... mi sento strano... - mormorò il giovanecon voce impastata, lo sguardo vacuo.

Lavi non fece in tempo a domandargli cosa avesse che gli si era già accasciato tra le braccia, privo di sensi. Gli ci volle assai poco a fare due più due con il comportamento di Tyki.

_Maledizione!_

Doveva averlo drogato, tutti quei movimenti sopra il tavolo, vicino ai bicchieri, e poi il brindisi... Dio quanto era stato stupido!

Era indispensabile portare via Yuu da lì e subito, ma dove? Non in ospedale di certo, avrebbero fatto un mucchio di domande, e non aveva idea di dove il giovane abitasse. Il suo vecchio però sapeva di sicuro dove vivesse il Signor Tiedoll, quindi decise di portarlo a casa del nonno (e anche sua ora), augurandosi di non essere ucciso da lui per la propria dabbenaggine.

Lavi giunse davanti all'ingresso dell'abitazione in cui viveva insieme al nonno adottivo con Yuu stretto fra le braccia, e impossibilitato ad aprirsi la porta bussò come poteva, usando un piede. Quando Bookman gli aprì e vide in che stato era Kanda (ma soprattutto che Lavi lo aveva portato a casa con sé) subito inveì contro il nipote per la sua scelleratezza.

- Mettilo giù. - gli intimò con un tono cupo che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono, scortandolo fino in camera ed indicandogli il letto.

- Non è come credi nonno... - provò a discolparsi Lavi, posando delicatamente il giovane che stringeva tra le braccia sulle coperte; poteva leggere sul volo del nonno le conclusioni cui era giunto e si preparò alla sfuriata che sarebbe seguita.

- No? - l'accusò difatti Bookman senior, davvero sconcertato che il nipote adottivo avesse fatto un colpo di testa del genere proprio a discapito del figlio di un suo carissimo amico. - Non è ubriaco fradicio? L'hai fatto bere così sperando in cosa?

- Per chi mi prendi... Non l'avrei mai fatto, non con Yuu... - esclamò Lavi, addolorato che il nonno potesse pensare questo di lui.

- Siamo già a questo punto? Lo chiami già per nome? - l'uomo scosse il capo, contrariato. - Lavi, lui ti cercava perché ti ha sognato, te lo ha detto questo?

Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, l'aria colpevole, imbarazzato che il nonno sapesse già tutte quelle cose riguardo Yuu. Si morse un labbro, aggrottando la fronte come se pensare in quel momento gli risultasse troppo difficile.

- Sì me l'ha detto... E mi ha spiegato anche il motivo. - ammise infine con voce sommessa. L'anziano tutore lo scrutò intensamente, come se volesse leggere le risposte che desiderava avere direttamente nei suoi pensieri. Quindi sospirò rassegnato.

- E ti ha detto anche dei suoi sentimenti? - chiese ancora, convinto di ricevere risposta affermativa, e rimanendo sorpreso di apprendere che invece Kanda non l'aveva fatto.

- Quali sentimenti? - Lavi lo fissò con aria interrogativa, cadendo letteralmente dalle nuvole, e l'uomo lesse sincerità nello sguardo del nipote; lo scrutò ancora per un lungo attimo, quindi annuì a sé stesso.

- Forse Tiedoll si sbagliava... - mormorò pensieroso.

Il Signor Tiedoll gli aveva detto quelle cose di Yuu? O meglio, Yuu si era confidato con il patrigno su un argomento così intimo quando non sopportava le ingerenze di questi nella sua vita privata, e lui l'aveva detto a suo nonno? No, non poteva crederci; inoltre, non era quello il momento più adatto per porsi certe domande.

Lavi si mosse, a disagio, toccando la fronte gelida di Kanda, poi la base del collo, per sentirne le pulsazioni.

- Non... potremmo chiamare un dottore? - azzardò, timoroso della reazione del nonno. Bookman Senior lo guardò, la comprensione improvvisamente negli occhi scuri.

- Che è successo? - volle sapere immediatamente, temendo il peggio. - Cosa avete fatto?

- Tyki... - iniziò a raccontare Lavi, ma fu subito interrotto: udendo quel nome le pupille dell'anziano tutore si dilatarono per la sorpresa, e l'uomo indovinò all'istante l'intero accaduto.

- Sei tornato in quel posto? Perché mai, brutto idiota! - tuonò contro il nipote, incredulo di fronte a tanta stupidità.

- Io... non ci ho pensato. E' sempre stato il mio locale preferito. - si difese quest'ultimo in tono lamentoso, abbassando a terra lo sguardo, sinceramente mortificato di essersi mostrato così ingenuo. - Non credevo si ricordasse ancora di me, e non avrei mai pensato di vederlo lì dopo tutti questi anni. Mi dispiace, davvero!

- E ti dispiacerà anche di più se succede qualcosa al figlio del mio amico per colpa tua! - ruggì Bookman. - Ora dimmi esattamente cosa gli ha fatto. L'ha picchiato? Non sembra ferito.

L'uomo esaminò attentamente il corpo privo di sensi del giovane, disteso supino sul letto accanto a loro, pallido in viso e del tutto immobile. Solo il leggero sollevarsi ritmico del suo petto rivelava che era ancora vivo.

- Io credo... - Lavi si schiarì la voce, quindi si costrinse a terminare la frase. - Credo che l'abbia drogato... - terminò in un sussurro; gli occhi cerchiati di Bookman Senior si spalancarono nell'udire quell'ipotesi.

- L'ha drogato? - esclamò incredulo davanti all'incoscienza del nipote. - E non ti sei accorto?

Lavi scosse lentamente la testa. Il nonno gli si avvicinò, tirandolo giù per la collottola in modo da fissarlo direttamente nell'unico occhio a dispetto della propria statura, e il giovane trasalì, finendo praticamente in ginocchio e assumendo un'espressione da cane bastonato, a quel rimprovero più che meritato.

- Mi si è seduto accanto con quel suo modo di fare accattivante, e... - iniziò a balbettare, cercando freneticamente di ricostruire gli eventi della serata e dargli una parvenza di senso logico. - Io ero agitato, e poi... si è presentato a Yuu con la solita faccia tosta, e... ha voluto brindare... Io... pensavo che assecondandolo se ne sarebbe andato, e... così è stato, ma... Yuu poco dopo si è sentito male, e io... - una scia di lacrime gli rigò il viso, e l'ira dell'anziano tutore svanì. Lasciò la presa su di lui, continuando però a rivolgergli uno sguardo duro, aspettando che si rialzasse, ma non lo fece; rimase inginocchiato in terra, toccandosi la guancia bagnata con espressione scossa.

- Siediti, Lavi. - gli suggerì allora, con voce sommessa. Lavi si alzò barcollando, per afflosciarsi accanto al corpo immobile di Kanda, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Bookman Senior tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al loro sfortunato ospite. - Ha vomitato? - chiese per prima cosa, e Lavi scosse il capo. Allora si chinò su Kanda, iniziando ad esaminarlo con fare esperto. Gli aprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro, verificando la reattività delle pupille, gli contò i battiti del polso, controllò la temperatura corporea e il colorito di labbra e pelle: infine valutò il ritmo respiratorio, scuotendo il capo a sua volta. - Dorme profondamente. - sentenziò sollevato. - Gli ha dato un semplice sonnifero, anche se molto potente. Era un avvertimento, voleva spaventarti. - disse; il giovane non rispose, seguitava a fissare mestamente in terra. - Lavi. - continuò Bookman Senior, avvicinandosi ed attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio consolatorio. - Quell'uomo ha sempre avuto un insano interesse per te, ed anche una cattiva influenza, quando insistevi a volergli essere amico. Lo sai, vero?

Lavi annuì debolmente, confuso. Bookman non lo aveva mai confortato così, mai in tutta la sua vita. Rimproverato, punito, obbligato, terrorizzato, sì... Ampiamente. Consolato, mai.

Lo guardò, lo stupore dipinto sul volto, e l'anziano tutore curvò appena gli angoli della bocca in quello che poteva sembrare un sorriso comprensivo. Anche quello, si disse Lavi, era davvero insolito.

- Ora prendi la mia attrezzatura per l'agopuntura. - ordinò al nipote subito dopo, battendogli una mano sulla spalla con fare comprensivo nel lasciarlo andare. - Riequilibrerò la sua energia vitale. Domattina starà meglio di prima. - promise. Lavi gli sorrise, annuendo sollevato.

- Nonno... Che motivo ha di cercarmi ancora? - chiese d'un tratto dopo avergli consegnato ciò che aveva chiesto, molto turbato al pensiero che una parte così turbolenta e spiacevole del suo passato fosse tornata a perseguitarlo così d'improvviso. - Voglio dire, avrà messo su un'altra banda. Che se ne fa di me? - esitò un istante, prima di dar voce ad un altro dei suoi pensieri. - E poi io... non ho mai accettato né incoraggiato quel tipo di interesse da parte sua.

Il vecchio tutore sospirò; sapeva che prima o poi quel Tyki avrebbe scoperto che era tornato, solo non si aspettava che accadesse così presto. Lavi non era preparato.

- Si ama solo ciò che non si possiede del tutto, Lavi, e più si comprende di non poterlo avere, più lo si desidera. - rispose. - E il suo, più che amore nel vero senso della parola, è mero desiderio di possedere, controllare la vita degli altri. - il nipote lo fissò, costernato. - Ti vuole indietro perché ha capito di aver perso il potere che aveva su di te. Ti considera ancora suo, e potrebbe cercare di fare del male a chiunque veda come un rivale; il che include Kanda, che sfortunatamente si trovava con te in quel momento. - spiegò Bookman Senior in tono serio.

Lavi fu scosso da un tremito a quella rivelazione. Non sapeva che fare, che pensare. In che modo poteva proteggere sé stesso e i suoi amici da quel pazzo furioso?

- Yuu... - mormorò, stringendo la mano del giovane nelle proprie.

Il nonno gli posò nuovamente una mano sulla spalla con fare rassicurante, comprendendo alla perfezione ciò che stava passando per la sua mente in quel momento.

- Starà bene. Ora lasciami fare il mio lavoro e poi vai a dormire, meglio se accanto a Kanda; se si sveglia avrà bisogno del tuo aiuto. - gli suggerì, ricevendo in risposta un cenno affermativo; Lavi abbozzò un sorriso, ma la preoccupazione era ancora chiaramente visibile sul suo viso. L'anziano tutore allora indicò verso il letto. - Su, prendi un pigiama anche per lui e aiutami a prepararlo, poi gli metteremo quello. - lo esortò. - Dopo di che avvertirò Tiedoll che stanotte si ferma da noi.

Mentre lo svestivano però, Bookman Senior vide il bendaggio intorno al torace di Kanda e rivolse uno sguardo irato al nipote.

- Hai detto che non l'ha picchiato! - sibilò in tono accusatorio, aggrottando la fronte.

- Ti giuro che è così! Non ho idea del perché abbia il corpo fasciato! - protestò Lavi, e il vecchio sbuffò appena.

- Va bene, ti credo. Ma vedi di farti dire perché è bendato. - Borbottò Bookman Senior, visibilmente contrariato da quella scoperta. Si accinse quindi ad occuparsi di Kanda; usò la sua abilità con l'agopuntura con grande perizia, senza toccare la fasciatura e, dopo un tempo che a Lavi parve un'eternità, annuì soddisfatto, rimuovendo gli aghi e voltandosi verso di lui appena ebbe finito di riporli. - Forza, aiutami a rivestirlo adesso. - comandò.

.

.

Kanda giaceva immobile sotto le coperte, il respiro regolare, l'espressione tranquilla. Lavi lo osservò per un po', poi la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento, e si addormentò accanto a lui.

Nel cuore della notte lamenti soffocati e spostamenti di lenzuola lo svegliarono, e il giovane vide Kanda agitarsi nel sonno, il volto sofferente e le labbra serrate. Subito si mise a sedere e lo attirò a sé, cercando di confortarlo, pensando alle parole del nonno.

- Yuu, calmati, non è nulla... - gli sussurrò in tono rassicurante, e Kanda si aggrappò a lui, rilassandosi di colpo.

- Lavi... - mormorò al suono familiare di quella voce, annaspando, come se stesse per annegare.

- Sì, Yuu, sono qui accanto a te, va tutto bene. - rispose la voce con dolcezza.

A Kanda sembrava di galleggiare in un mare di ovatta, aveva i sensi annebbiati e la vista offuscata... Solo quella voce gli pareva reale, e vi si aggrappò, consentendo che la persona cui apparteneva lo stringesse a sé. Senza accorgersene scivolò di nuovo nell'oblio.

Lavi gli carezzò i capelli, sorridendo nel vederlo affondare il viso contro il suo petto: aveva di nuovo perso conoscenza. Il giovane cercò di stendersi di nuovo, senza svegliare Kanda e senza allontanarlo da sé, lasciando che riposasse con la testa sulla sua spalla. Non voleva rischiare di non svegliarsi se Yuu avesse avuto ancora bisogno di lui, e... sentirlo respirare contro il proprio collo gli faceva battere forte il cuore.

Non sapeva se Yuu provasse dei sentimenti per lui come diceva il nonno, ma di certo _lui_ ne provava, poco ma sicuro. Lo cinse con il braccio, sentendolo assestarsi meglio contro il suo corpo, e pian piano riprese sonno.

Un'esclamazione di sorpresa lo svegliò di nuovo, e si trovò a fissare gli occhi confusi di Kanda, che lo scrutava allarmato, mezzo seduto e piuttosto malfermo.

- Va tutto bene Yuu, sei a casa mia. - lo rassicurò immediatamente Lavi, sedendosi a sua volta per sostenerlo.

- Perché sono qui... - si forzò a chiedere Kanda, le parole che uscivano impastate dalla sua bocca e la testa che gli girava vorticosamente. - ...a letto con...

Lavi ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel realizzare che Yuu credeva si fosse approfittato di lui mentre era in stato di incoscienza; doveva farlo tornare in sé prima che potesse gridare, svegliando suo nonno.

- Oh, no, Yuu, no, ti sei sentito male, ricordi? - rispose immediatamente, forzando l'altro giovane a guardarlo in viso. Un'ombra sembrò passare nei suoi occhi, e Kanda annuì.

Eccome se lo ricordava. Ciò di cui non aveva alcuna memoria era cosa fosse successo dopo, ma era evidente che Lavi doveva averlo soccorso e portato a casa sua. Fece per scendere dal letto, ma si bloccò, guardando verso Lavi, imbarazzato; non sapeva come dirglielo, e se ne vergognava.

- Oh, certo. - questi capì al volo, e gli sorrise. - Hai bisogno, Yuu? - chiese, avvicinandosi di più a lui. Kanda distolse lo sguardo, serrando le labbra. - Ti aiuto, aggrappati. - si offrì curvando le labbra in un altro sorriso; lo sentì sospirare, prima di passargli il braccio attorno al collo.

Lavi accompagnò Kanda nel bagno, e appena vi furono entrati lui gli rivolse un'occhiata titubante, sentendo di non essere in grado di reggersi ma non potendo accettare quell'umiliazione. Il giovane allora gli sorrise di nuovo, cambiando posizione per portarsi alle sue spalle.

- Prometto di non guardarti, OK? Ti sostengo da dietro. - propose, affondandogli il viso fra i capelli; lo sentì trasalire a quel contatto inaspettato, bloccandosi di colpo. - Così sei sicuro che non sto guardando. - aggiunse per giustificare il proprio comportamento, notando che il giovane s'irrigidiva, a disagio; Kanda sospirò rassegnato e, seppure riluttante, fece quel che doveva.

Senza porre altre domande, Lavi ricondusse l'amico fino al letto aiutandolo a stendersi, quindi si coricò dall'altro lato. Dopo un po' lo sentì scivolare contro di lui e si girò, incontrando il suo sguardo confuso e non capendone la ragione, visto che ormai sapeva dove si trovasse.

Poi vide le labbra di Yuu schiudersi sillabando il suo nome, e non poté fare a meno di sfiorarle con le proprie, iniziando un casto bacio che fece contrarre le dita dell'altro, artigliandogli la maglietta.

Durò solo qualche istante, poi Lavi si ritrasse tremante, timoroso di aver compiuto un gesto avventato e tuttavia abbracciando Yuu stretto a sé, pregando di non essere respinto.

Kanda dal canto suo non capiva perché avesse fatto una cosa del genere, cercando di sua volontà di interagire con Lavi, ma accettò quel contatto in silenzio, senza opporre resistenza. I due giovani rimasero così, stretti uno all'altro, scivolando insieme ancora una volta nel sonno.

.

.

L'indomani, nessuno dei due era certo di non aver sognato, quando furono abbastanza svegli da allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro; nessuno dei due fece accenni agli avvenimenti di quella notte, cosa che lasciò entrambi nel dubbio se l'altro ricordasse o meno gli eventi, o se fossero realmente accaduti; nessuno dei due commentò il fatto che si erano svegliati abbracciati insieme, anche se gli sguardi che ogni tanto si scambiavano erano più che eloquenti a riguardo.

- Ti senti bene? - Lavi alla fine ruppe il silenzio, porgendogli i vestiti.

- Sì. Abbastanza. Mi dici che è successo? - si costrinse a chiedergli Kanda, infilandosi i pantaloni.

Lavi sospirò rumorosamente. Sapeva fin dall'inizio che avrebbe dovuto spiegargli come mai fosse svenuto in quel locale, come fosse stato possibile che l'avessero drogato e magari anche la ragione per cui lui aveva deciso di non portarlo in ospedale... Però non voleva assolutamente che venisse a sapere dei suoi trascorsi con l'uomo che aveva tentato di ucciderlo.

- Tyki è un bastardo. - disse, additando in tal modo il colpevole di tutto. - Ti ha messo qualcosa nel bicchiere con tutte quelle cazzate sul brindisi...

- _CHE_. L'immaginavo. - commentò Kanda, caustico. - Era questo che intendeva moyashi quando parlava di guai. Tu e le tue 'cattive compagnie'...

Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca. Sperò che non gli domandasse anche il perché di quel gesto, non era certo di cavarsela dicendo semplicemente che si era trattato di una vendetta, perché il volersi vendicare di solito presuppone che sia accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole tra i contendenti; qualcosa che Lavi non intendeva rivelare.

- Povero Allen, perché lo chiami 'fagiolino'? - chiese ridendo, nel tentativo di sviare la discussione, e Kanda lo guardò stupito. - Sì, so abbastanza la tua lingua, io e il vecchio panda viaggiamo molto per via del suo lavoro, così ne parlo piuttosto bene diverse.

- Panda? - udendo quel nomignolo Kanda assunse un'aria perplessa, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Lavi si avvicinò alla porta con circospezione, l'aprì piano e sbirciò fuori, per assicurarsi che il nonno non stesse in qualche modo origliando i loro discorsi; dopo averla richiusa sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell'altro, azzardò di spiegare.

- Oh, bé sai, per via delle occhiaie... - affermò, annuendo con decisione. - Tu invece non mi hai risposto.

Kanda incrociò le braccia al petto, assumendo un'espressione irritata; il solo pensiero del moccioso albino lo metteva di cattivo umore. Sbuffò seccato. Perché mai doveva spiegare una cosa simile?

- Perché è solo un nanerottolo insignificante. - dichiarò infine, gelido.

- Ti sta proprio antipatico, eh? E' un po' asfissiante a volte, ma è un buon amico. - Lavi ridacchiò alla smorfia di disgusto che si era disegnata sui lineamenti di Kanda. Subito dopo il suo unico occhio si spalancò all'improvviso; si toccò la fronte col palmo della mano, un evidente disappunto dipinto sul volto. - Accidenti! Doveva venire qui oggi! - esclamò; vide Yuu aggrottare le sopracciglia, e cercò di indorare la pillola. - Bé, potrebbe anche rendersi utile, lui ha molte più foto di me dei tempi del college... - Kanda serrò le labbra a quella notizia, e Lavi si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo. - Oh, non è necessario che sappia esattamente il perché mi servono...

L'altro pretese di non essere toccato dalla notizia, ma tutto di lui tradiva l'esatto contrario; la sua postura, l'espressione del viso, gli occhi...

- Non mi importa. Digli quello che ti pare. - borbottò in tono forzatamente noncurante. Lavi sapeva che non era vero, ma preferì non insistere sulla questione.

- Andiamo a fare colazione? - gli propose invece, stiracchiandosi con soddisfazione e sorridendo come un idiota. - Ho una fame! Così poi il vecchio ti darà un'altra occhiata.

Kanda si mostrò sorpreso a dispetto del suo autocontrollo. Dunque era stato Bookman Senior a soccorrerlo la sera precedente?

- Bookman? E' un medico? - chiese; Lavi si strinse nelle spalle.

- Non esattamente. E' un mago dell'agopuntura, ma non è un vero dottore, anche se sa molto persino di medicina. - spiegò mentre faceva strada verso la cucina. - Mi stupisco sempre anche io della sua enorme conoscenza.

Sperò ardentemente che il vecchio non facesse domande strane.

.


End file.
